<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stonegan Ronpa by unendingconflict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108326">Stonegan Ronpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unendingconflict/pseuds/unendingconflict'>unendingconflict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unendingconflict/pseuds/unendingconflict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen Ultimate students trapped together in a deadly school life. It's a perversion of the earnest Hope's Peak academy that Senku knows. The only way out is to kill someone and get away with it. <br/>Or so the mastermind claims. But Senku isn't the type to give up so easily. With the power of science and scientific deduction, he's determined to get out alive and without any blood on his hands! <br/>But can the same be said for the other fifteen students... ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Desperate Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please expect some intentional out-of-character actions - we're going to be murdering each other here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ultimate Multidisciplinary Scientist, huh?” The tall stranger repeated, “That's a mouthful.”</p><p>“Ultimate titles usually are,” Senku said.</p><p>“Not mine,” A girl wearing exercise clothing piped up, “Kohaku Abe – Ultimate Eye. Call me Kohaku.”</p><p>She stuck out her hand to Senku, who shook it, then to the towering man, who also did.</p><p>“Yourself?” She asked him, blunt and direct.</p><p>“Tsukasa Shishiou,” He answered.</p><p>“The Ultimate Primate High School Student,” Senku said.</p><p>“So you've heard of me,” Tsukasa said.</p><p>Something in his tone didn't sit well with Senku.</p><p>“And I think you'd heard of Senku too, didn't you, dear Tsukasa?” Another of the mysteriously gathered students entered their conversation.</p><p>Ultimates were generally pretty famous, though these seemed to be a particularly diverse group.</p><p>“I can't think you didn't set up that line,” The boy said, smirking.</p><p>Senku recognized him without hearing the boy's name – this was Gen Asagiri, the Ultimate Mentalist. Definitely more famous than the rest of them, Gen had a weekly TV show apart from his Ultimate studies. He was dressed for the part, even in this situation, wearing one of his trademark slim-fit suits with loose robe.</p><p>“Gen Asagiri,” Kohaku said.</p><p>“Fan of mine?” Gen greeted, smiling like a cat.</p><p>Kohaku snorted, “Not in the slightest.”</p><p>“L-let's not fight,” A fifth voice entered.</p><p>One of the only two in the room that Senku knew personally. Yuzuriha Ogawa, an old friend of his from their local chapter of Hopes Peak. And not far behind, of course, was Taiju Oki. Respectively, they were the Ultimate Seamstress and Ultimate Long-endurance Athlete.</p><p>“Senku!” Taiju said, his voice far louder than the others, “It's a good thing you're here. You can get us out of here, can't you?”</p><p>“Wouldn't it be a better thing if I wasn't in here?” Senku said, shaking his head at his old friend, “Then I could work from the outside in.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn't think of that!” Taiju said.</p><p>“Because you don't think,” Senku said.</p><p>“That about right!” Taiju agreed.</p><p>Senku could only sigh.</p><p>“Old friends?” Gen asked.</p><p>“You could say that,” Senku replied.</p><p>“Because it's true!” Taiju said.</p><p>Senku could only sigh again in mock exasperation. Getting to know who was gathered here was part of why – he needed to get back to introducing himself to the other students.</p><p>Whoever had put them in this school had done their homework. The expense alone must have been enormous.</p><p>Senku wasn't sure yet if the facility had been built just for them or if it was an old converted school. The style reminded him of Hope's Peak, but the symbols and flags were missing. The windows and doors were sealed shut with some kind of metal – likely steel, but he hadn't exactly been able to chemically test it. The walls were thick stone – at least several inches, given the sound when he struck them with a knuckle.</p><p>A good explosion would likely still get through them... but he'd have to find access to chemicals first.</p><p>And in every room, from multiple angles, camera tracked their every movement.</p><p>“Y-you -” Someone cried out as he moved down a hall towards another group.</p><p>Senku turned to find an energetic-looking young man, baring a huge backpack and wearing a head-lamp.</p><p>“You're Senku Ishigami, the Ultimate Multidisciplinary Scientist!” The boy shouted.</p><p>Senku thought he might have heard of the boy before, but couldn't place him.</p><p>“So I am,” He said simply.</p><p>“I – I'm your biggest fan!” The boy shouted, “Chrome Hashimodo – Chrome, if you like!”</p><p>“It's kind of unusual for an Ultimate to be a fan of another Ultimate,” Senku said.</p><p>“Y-you know who I am?” Chrome shouted, clearly ecstatic.</p><p>“...Not as such, no,” Senku said, “But every other person here is an Ultimate. Whatever the mastermind's plan is, gathering Ultimate students was a part of it.”</p><p>“Oh!” Chrome said, “That makes sense. Well, I'll introduce myself properly then – Chrome Hashimodo, the Ultimate Cave Explorer!</p><p>“Though...” Chrome said, scratching his head a little bashfully, “I'd prefer to be the Ultimate Geologist.”</p><p>Senku smiled. So that was why Chrome was a fan of his.</p><p>“Keep working on your studies and you will be,” He said, turning his back before he could see Chrome's jaw drop to the floor.</p><p>Senku's little group with Taiju and Yuzuriha weren't the only ones already acquainted.</p><p>Ryuusui Nanami and Francois Beaufort were stood together, examining and discussing the plating on the windows. Senku had heard of them before – they'd always fascinated him. The two hadn't met at an installment of Hope's Peak, like you would expect. Apparently they'd actually grown up together, with Francois being trained from a young age to act as Ryuusui's butler. And apparently been good enough at it to match their young master's title of Ultimate.</p><p>They were the Ultimate Ship Captain and the Ultimate Butler. Impossible to mistake too, given Ryuusui's captain's hat and Francois's butler's uniform.</p><p>“Making any headway there?” Senku asked.</p><p>Neither was started by his sudden question from behind.</p><p>“Not in the slightest,” Ryuusui said, “This sheet sticks out several inches from the window, it's so thick.”</p><p>“It you put it in a submarine, you'd sink,” Another boy said.</p><p>“A submarine?” Ryuusui asked, “A fellow seafarer, I see.”</p><p>The boy, dressed in a cap and half cape, nodded.</p><p>“Ukyo Saionji, Ultimate Archer, though I have spent a lot of time under the waves.”</p><p>“Ryuusui Nanami, though you've doubtless heard of me – future head of the Nanami shipping conglomerate, and Ultimate Ship Captain too!”</p><p>“You wouldn't think the Ultimate title was the more important of the two?” Senku asked, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“The Nanami Corporation is the world's leader in shipping and many other industries besides,” Francois said, “It's certainly the more important of the two titles.”</p><p>“Francois Beaufort,” Ryuusui said for them, “My butler. The <em>Ultimate</em> Butler!”</p><p>Francois merely politely bowed their head.</p><p>“And you?” Ukyo asked.</p><p>“Senku Ishigami, the Ultimate Multidisciplinary Scientist.” Senku said, puffing out his chest and grinning.</p><p>No matter how many times he said, his title still filled him with pride.</p><p>“Geez, that's a long one,” Ukyo said.</p><p>“So I've been told,” Senku said.</p><p>“A multidisciplinary scientist will certain be useful to help us get out of here – I'll have you!” Ryuusui said.</p><p>“Have me?” Senku asked, sure the wording must be a mistake, “That's a little bold.”</p><p>“Bold is a perfect descriptor!” Ryuusui went on eagerly, “Were it a title – I would most certainly possess the Ultimate Greed!”</p><p>Ukyo smiled uncomfortably, tipping his hat.</p><p>“Well,” Senku said, “For now at least, I'd like to get properly introduced to everyone else here. Maybe I can gleam why we've all been gathered here.”</p><p>“Go!” Ryuusui demanded, as if giving an order, “Go and do your science and report back to me with your findings.”</p><p>Sure, he'd <em>definitely </em>do that. Senku turned tail and left the group quickly.</p><p>Kohaku, whom he'd met earlier, had passed him and was chatting amiably with other student. Senku took the opportunity to eavesdrop.</p><p>“I'm just worried about my brother,” The boy in a sharp uniform said to her, “He isn't an Ultimate like me... I don't know if he'll be all right on his own.”</p><p>“Ah, Senku, Ultimate Scientist,” Kohaku said, spotting him immediately – that was the Ultimate Eye for you.</p><p>“This is Kinrou Hori, the Ultimate Security Guard,” She introduced him as.</p><p>“Kinrou, if you will,” Kinrou said, to which Senku nodded.</p><p>Kinrou sighed, “I've no idea how I could have been taken – I never let my guard down.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Senku couldn't help quipping.</p><p>“I mean it,” Kinrou said, “My last memory was at my workplace – I volunteer at a battered womens shelter. There wasn't any attack that I can remember. No hit on the head, nothing so much as a handshake... then I wake up here on the ground. I've no idea what kind of human power can do that.”</p><p>“There a lot science can do that people don't think of,” Senku said, “My bet's on a drug with a delayed activation. Still, the kinds of resources to drug sixteen Ultimates from across the world and gather us here like this would be been astronomical.”</p><p>“A conspiracy,” Kohaku said, understanding what Senku was getting at.</p><p>“A conspiracy!” A little voice shouted from below, making all three jump back in surprise. Between the three of them, a tiny figure stood. A little girl with blond hair.</p><p>“I – I don't remember seeing you!” Kohaku remarked in shock.</p><p>It would be quite something for Kohaku, the Ultimate Eye, to miss a whole person.</p><p>“That's because I was hiding!” The girl said, “I'm Suika Sasaki, the future Ultimate Detective!”</p><p>“Future?” Senku asked.</p><p>Suika nodded.</p><p>“I'm too young to be a real Ultimate yet, but professor Abe tells me I'm a sure thing – there isn't any one else as good at mysteries as me!”</p><p>“So... even a future Ultimate was gathered?” Senku asked.</p><p>“And... you're only a little girl, Suika,” Kohaku said.</p><p>Senku and Kohaku shared a look. What was planned for all of them?</p><p>“Don't worry, big sister, big brothers!” Suika cried out cheerfully, “Suika will get to the bottom of this!”</p><p>With that, she ran off like a flash and nearly seemed to disappear from thin air, swirling into the clothing and movements of the other students down the hall.</p><p>“I lost sight of her!” Kohaku said in shock.</p><p>“I'll find her,” Kinrou said, taking off down the hall in the same direction.</p><p>“Excuse me!” Someone shouted, “What do you think you're doing!”</p><p>A well-muscled girl wearing the neatest uniform Senku had ever seen blew into her fingers like a whistle.</p><p>“No running in the halls!”</p><p>“Oh, it's her,” Kohaku said, “Nikki Hamada, the Ultimate Disciplinary Committee Leader – ultimate prison warden, more like.”</p><p>“And you!” Nikki said, turning to Senku and Kohaku, “That messy lab coat is a disgrace!”</p><p>Senku raised his eyebrows in surprise at being addressed.</p><p>“Me?” He asked.</p><p>“It's covered in stains, all down the left side!” Nikki said, “That's unsightly!”</p><p>“Well... that is what it's there for,” Senku said, picking his ear, “Like an apron.”</p><p>“If there is a laundry facility on campus,” Nikki said, “See that you wash it. You – what do you think you're doing?”</p><p>“What a character,” Senku said as she stormed away.</p><p>A flash made him blink.</p><p>Another student was taking photos of Nikki going off at Ryuusui, who seemed to be loving the attention.</p><p>She turned her camera towards him in a flash, making him blink again.</p><p>When his sight cleared up, the students hand was outstretched in front of him.</p><p>“Minami Hokutozai,” She greeted, “Can I have your name for the photo sub-line?”</p><p>Senku nodded and shook her hand. It was a parade of bizarre characters.</p><p>“Senku Ishigami, Ultimate Multidisciplinary Scientist.”</p><p>“Wow,” Minami said, “I'll have to abbreviate that for the headline!”</p><p>“Ultimate Photographer?” Senku guessed.</p><p>Minami shook her head, “Ultimate Reporter, but photography is my main passion. I'm out here to document history!”</p><p>“I think you're here because you got yourself kidnapped like the rest of us,” Kohaku snarked.</p><p>As a reward, Minami turned to her and snapped a photo, making Kohaku blink fiercely.</p><p>“Minami Hokutozai,” She said, sticking out her hand to Kohaku, “May I have your name, Miss?”</p><p>Senku didn't wait around to see the fireworks.</p><p>There were still two people he'd spotted earlier but hadn't spoken to. They were conveniently at each others sides, backs against the wall, whispering to each other.</p><p>Senku supposed they probably knew each other before whatever had brought the whole group together.</p><p>“Afternoon,” The taller of the two, a man in a fluffy-collared bomber jacket greeted as Senku approached.</p><p>“How can you be sure it's afternoon?” Senku asked, “Can't look out the windows and I don't see any clocks.”</p><p>“The bell,” The girl said in answer, her voice barely loud enough to be audible.</p><p>“Hmm?” Senku asked.</p><p>“Not your fault,” The boy said, “You weren't awake yet – a bell sounded twice, for two. Schools don't sound bells at two in the morning, so it must be afternoon.”</p><p>It wasn't groundbreaking science, but it meant these two were thoughtful. Interesting to note. Senku wondered how much earlier they'd woken than himself. It had seemed he'd been the last one... apart from maybe Suika, whom he hadn't seen.</p><p>Senku had quite a small body weight, especially compared to the athletic students like Taiju or Tsukasa... or the many others. That he had taken longer to awaken might be a hint as to what kind of drug they'd been affected with, if it had been a drug at all.</p><p>“Hyoga Hajime,” The boy introduced himself first, “Ultimate Kudayari Wielder. This is Homura Momiji, Ultimate Acrobat.”</p><p>“Kudayari,” Said Senku, “The traditional... what is it, pipe spear?”</p><p>Hyoga was silent and unreadable. Senku sighed.</p><p>“Senku Ishigami,” He said, “Ultimate Multidisciplinary Scientist.”</p><p>“Long,” The girl said simply.</p><p>They heard a bell chime before they could get to know each other more. Three, for three pm. At least it was consistent.</p><p>But it was what came after the bell that caught Senku's attention.</p><p>“You should have all had time to introduce yourselves,” A robotic voice sounded over the school's intercom, “Therefore, all students please gather in the cafeteria for the afternoon assembly.”</p><p>The voice was either artificial or altered. A vocaloid, maybe. Senku couldn't tell, he didn't really have the ear for these things.</p><p>“At last,” Senku said, “We're going to find out why we're here.”</p><p>He strut out fearlessly – there was little point to not going.</p><p>Senku was going to find out everything there was to know about the situation and turn it around for his own benefit.</p><p>He was certain they hadn't been assembled against their will for anything good – but he wasn't going to stand by. He'd get each of these fifteen students he'd just met here out, ten billion percent!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter has been edited to correct an embarrassing mistake. The other chapters should be corrected in the next few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Police State Versus The Escape Committee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sixteen students assembled quickly in the building's cafeteria, which already had all of its tables and chairs pushed aside. Despite having for the most part only just met, the students were already forming groups. Senku naturally gravitated to Taiju and Yuzuriha. They were reliable, after all.</p><p>Only a moment after the last stranglers slipped in, the intercom voiced addressed them. While it was robotic as before, it wasn't monotone or emotionless. It almost sounded arrogant to Senku's ears, as though the person was gloating.</p><p>“Welcome,” The voice said, “To the Final Form of Hope's Peak Academy. You'll find everything you need to continue your Ultimate studies within these proud walls. To help you acclimate, we've temporarily closed off some areas. Even as things are now, though, you can find a well-stocked cafeteria, a robust library, a modern gymnasium, and, of course, your dorm rooms – where you'll live for the rest of your days!”</p><p>The voice paused as a murmur passed through the students.</p><p>“The rest of our days?” Taiju shouted, “You mean to have us live here forever?”</p><p>Senku shook his head, “Or they simply mean to kill us.”</p><p>Senku's words sent out another worried murmur.</p><p>“If they want us dead, why all this fuss?” Gen called out from across the room, “If I might ask what our abductor has in mind?”</p><p>“Of course, Ultimate Mentalist!” The voice replied.</p><p>Which proved to Senku it wasn't a recording. The voice was communicating to them via a live feed. No delay in responses, too.</p><p>“You haven't been assembled for no reason, but for a very important reason. You'll all be taking part in a very special competition with a very special reward. Whoever wins this game will be allowed to leave this school and return to the outside world.”</p><p>The voice paused again as the students whispered to each other. Whoever the mastermind was, they were purposefully giving everyone time to react.</p><p>“Out with it,” Hyoga said, his voice louder to address the person at the intercom, “Stop wasting our time.”</p><p>“Is the Ultimate Kudayari Wielder so impatient?” The voice asked.</p><p>They had done the same with Gen – addressing the students by their Ultimate titles instead of their names.</p><p>“But alright,” The voice went on, “I'm getting impatient for the reveal too – this game you'll all be competing in is none other than a Killing Game!”</p><p>Senku heard a shutter click and saw a flash. Minami was photographing everyone's shocked expressions.</p><p>“The rules are simple, but absolute!” The voice said, “You'd better listen carefully, because they'll mean the difference between life and death!”</p><p>As if the voice didn't already have their full attention. The person was relishing this.</p><p>“To win this game and therefore win the right to graduate, all you need to do is commit an act of murder. Kill one of your fellow Ultimates.</p><p>“But don't get carried away and start yet,” The voice said, “Because there's a little more to it than that. This isn't warfare, this is murder. You need to kill someone and not get caught by your fellow students. After a murder has been discovered, an investigation will take place. Interviews, evidence, examination. And then the best part – a trial!</p><p>“Get found out and face the punishment. Get away with it and graduate – in other words, leave the school. Fail to figure out who the criminal is, punishment for everyone else.”</p><p>“And this punishment?” Nikki asked.</p><p>The voice seemed to hesitate, but when it spoke, it spoke with relish. A sick delight.</p><p>“<em>Execution.” </em></p><p>“No way,” Yuzuriha said.</p><p>She was shaking and gone terribly pale. She wasn't the only one. Not a single face in the room didn't seem disturbed. Even the stoic looking Tsukasa and Hyoga were both looking dark.</p><p>“A few extra rules, while I still have your ears?” The voice asked.</p><p>“No team-ups,” The voice said, “Only the person who actually makes the killing blow – whether that's a physical blow or otherwise – will be considered the murderer. Any accomplices won't graduate.</p><p>“No destroying cameras, obviously,” The voice said, “No leaving – consider the barricades a deterrent. Attempting to bypass them will still result in punishment, regardless of how impassable they are anyway.</p><p>“No sleeping in class,” The voice said, “Sleeping anywhere other than your personal assigned dormitory is forbidden. Leaves the night free for other fun things, right? Can't have you all huddling up in one room every night.”</p><p>With terms like 'fun' Senku wondered about the mastermind's goal. Just sadism? Was it just a sadistic game? Why gather Ultimates, then? Why not any old teenagers from off the street? There was more to the mastermind's motive he would need to work out.</p><p>“That about covers it,” The voice said, “So, speaking of your assigned dorms, let me distribute your keys and maps – don't lose them now, I won't provide replacements. Please only take the key with your name on it. Have a happy school day!”</p><p>A panel slid up on the wall, revealing a small recess. Keys on hooks were prepared. A light inside flickered, making sure no one would miss the panel opening.</p><p>It had clearly been carefully planned.</p><p>“Is that it, then?” Kohaku asked, her arms crossed.</p><p>The voice didn't respond.</p><p>“Well, no use standing around,” Gen said, being the first to approach the keys.</p><p>“Hold on,” Ukyo said, “Are we really just going to play along?”</p><p>“There's no use not grabbing a key,” Francois said, “We can decide everything else later.”</p><p>“And that map will no doubt be useful,” Senku said, stepping up next.</p><p>The dorm keys were quickly distributed. They were somewhat old-fashioned, simple keys. Not a lock that would be difficult to pick with the right tools, Senku thought. It was attached to a plastic key chain with Senku's Ultimate title written in large, white text. His name was smaller, underneath it. Interesting.</p><p>He took had a look at the map next. Cafeteria, library, gym. Lots and lots of doors without much idea of what was on the other side. These empty spaces were labeled 'to be revealed'. The dorms weren't all together. They'd been split into four groups of four. And furthermore, the showers and bathrooms – two sets – weren't terribly close to any dorm. Nothing was really close to anything else, in fact. The hallways were maze-like and inefficient. Deliberately so, Senku thought.</p><p>It had been designed to force them to move about through the halls quite a lot.</p><p>They'd been grouped apart from the people who seemed to already know each other too.</p><p>Senku's dorm was right next to Tsukasa, Ukyo, and Nikki.</p><p>Taiju was grouped with Suika, Minami, and Francois.</p><p>Yuzuriha with Kinrou, Ryuusui, and Homura.</p><p>Leaving Hyoga, Gen, Chrome, and Kohaku.</p><p>A random assignment wouldn't necessarily put Senku next to Taiju and Yuzuriha, but Ryuusui and Francois and Hyoga and Homura had also been separated from each other. So, more travel through the halls if they wanted to speak.</p><p>“Interesting,” Senku said.</p><p>“What is, Senku?” Taiju asked.</p><p>“The layout,” Senku replied, “It's deliberately inefficient and everyone who knew each other previously has been split up.”</p><p>“None of your disciplines include psychology, Senku?” Gen asked, “I'm impressed.”</p><p>The mentalist seemed to have infiltrated their little group. He wasn't just standing near them – they'd somehow subconsciously formed a circle of which Gen was a part.</p><p>Senku shook his head at the question, though he doubted Gen was serious.</p><p>“Any idea why, mentalist?” He asked.</p><p>“Well, it's obvious,” Gen said, “To give us more chance to kill each other witness free.”</p><p>“No,” Yuzuriha said.</p><p>“Can't walk back to your dorm safe by your friend's side,” Gen went on, “Everyone is equally vulnerable here. It's pretty clever.”</p><p>“It's monstrous!” Taiju shouted.</p><p>“And where do you think you're going?” Nikki shouted.</p><p>All four looked up to witness the scene.</p><p>Hyoga and Homura were about to leave the cafeteria.</p><p>“To my dorm,” Hyoga said, “I'd like to see what it's like.”</p><p>“Same thing,” Homura said.</p><p>“This is an emergency situation,” Kohaku said, “We need to figure out a plan before we go splitting off in every direction.”</p><p>“You're right, Kohaku,” Tsukasa said, walking over next to her, “I'd like everyone to listen to me.”</p><p>He spoke loud and clear, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>“No murders are going to be taking place here,” Tsukasa said, “I will make sure of it. For however long we have to, we're going to live in peace here. Not a single one of you is going to be in any danger. I'll protect all of you.</p><p>“To achieve that, we're going to set up some rules of our own, right here and now.”</p><p>“Well,” Senku said, drawing everyone's attention as he spoke, “I agree that no one is going to murder anyone – because we're going to get out of here before anyone gets that chance. I have no intentions of living peacefully under the watchful eye of that mastermind. We're a group of Ultimates – the best of the best. We should focus on figuring this place out and getting out of here instead of making some long-term society.”</p><p>Tsukasa frowned at him, “Getting out is important, sure,” He said, “But our enemy has us in the palm of his hand. We need to make a long-term <em>survival</em> plan.”</p><p>“No way,” Senku said, “That's stupid – we need to start discussing what we know. Case the joint a little, I agree with that. Find weaknesses in this prison and exploit them.”</p><p>“There aren't any cameras in the bathrooms,” Suika shouted, “I saw earlier! Not in the showers either!”</p><p>“Good job, Suika,” Kinrou said.</p><p>The little girl beamed.</p><p>Tsukasa still stared intensely at Senku, eyes narrow.</p><p>“I'm afraid making rules comes first,” Tsukasa said.</p><p>“I'd agree with that,” Nikki piped up, stepping over to stand by Tsukasa's side, “Rules are the foundation of any society.”</p><p>Senku huffed.</p><p>“We'll set up a guard – like a neighborhood watch,” Tsukasa said, “Everyone keeps an eye on everyone else, make sure no one is making any murderous plans.”</p><p>“A neighborhood watch?” Senku asked, “That's stupid-”</p><p>Tsukasa talked over him.</p><p>“And second, no one goes anywhere in groups of less than three – if no one is alone with a potential murderer, they can't be killed.”</p><p>“That's stupider,” Senku said, “The killer could just kill both people – nothing in the rules stated murders had to be one at a time.”</p><p>Perhaps it hadn't been the smartest thing to say, though. Nearly everyone gave Senku a nervous look. They hadn't thought of that themselves.</p><p>“Still, Senku,” Gen said, “It would at least make an alibi for the others...”</p><p>“Except in the night,” Senku went on, “And furthermore, we'd <em>have </em>to split up when going to our dorms.”</p><p>“Easy,” Tsukasa said, “Every morning, we'll all meet in the cafeteria. Same thing every evening. You'll move with the dorm group you have.”</p><p>“What?” Senku laughed, “Are we going to have a bedtime? Like children?”</p><p>“A curfew is one of the first things to go into place when a serial killer is on the loose,” Kinrou supplied, “I think it's rational.”</p><p>“Senku,” Taiju said, tone quiet considering it was Taiju, “I think Tsukasa has the right idea.”</p><p>It bit, a little, to hear Taiju say that. They were a team, after all.</p><p>Senku hesitated, then sighed.</p><p>“Fine, whatever,” He said, “Bedtime, meetings, sure. I feel like it's a waste of time. All I'm saying is that we should focus on escape before anything else.”</p><p>“Senku is right,” Chrome said, “I think we should all focus on getting out. We don't have time for rules. It'll make us less efficient.”</p><p>“Me, as well,” Gen said, standing next to Senku, facing Tsukasa, “I've never been one to follow the rules anyway.”</p><p>It was a waterfall effect. The students split into two groups, standing next to Senku or Tsukasa to symbolize which approach they agreed with.</p><p>And Tsukasa had better numbers. Kinrou, Nikki, Hyoga, Homura, Kohaku, Ukyo. And Taiju and Yuzuriha too.</p><p>It was just a disagreement. Why did it feel like a betrayal, that Taiju and Yuzuriha were part of Tsukasa's group?</p><p>That left Chrome, Gen, Suika, Ryuusui, Francois, and Minami on Senku's side.</p><p>“Feels mad to me,” Ryuusui said, “That anyone could be content to give up, even for a moment. I'm going to get the world back!”</p><p>“It's the Police State versus the Escape Committee,” Gen laughed.</p><p>“Suika will uncover the mastermind!” Suika shouted.</p><p>It wasn't the most robust team. Ryuusui and Gen seemed a little mad to Senku and Suika was only a child.</p><p>“That's fine by me,” Tsukasa said, “We've got more than enough to set up a watch here. So you seven feel free to do whatever investigation you feel the need to. Everyone else, let's get to work on law and order.”</p><p>Yuzuriha met Senku's eye and smiled apologetically at him. Then the Police State – which Senku was happy to call them – turned to each other and began to discuss.</p><p>“We should head to one of the showers,” Senku said to his own small group, “If Suika is right about the surveillance, it would be better to talk there.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Said Gen, “The mastermind is willing to kidnap us, imprison us, and give us very carefully considered means and motive to kill ourselves, yet not willing to cross the line into spying on us in the shower.”</p><p>“Eh, bit hard to believe, huh?” Chrome said.</p><p>“Oh, I didn't say it was difficult to believe,” Gen said, shaking his head, “Just interesting. Psychopaths and maniacs don't allow follow the same rules we do, but do they do follow rules.”</p><p>They had reached the shower while speaking and stepped inside. There was a square locker room with benches, then a series of shower stalls hidden behind curtains. No doors on any of the lockers. But there <em>were</em> outlet plugs. Those would come in handy.</p><p>“Gen,” Senku said, as everyone looked to him, “I think I'd like to have you focus most on figuring out the mastermind's motive. You seem most equipped for it by far.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Gen said, smiling widely and popping a salute.</p><p>Senku nodded, “If we can find out why we're here, that might give us insight into other things: <em>where </em>exactly are we? How were we brought here?”</p><p>“And that will be useful,” Chrome said, patting his fist into his hand, “In our escape plans.”</p><p>A shutter clicked and a camera flashed.</p><p>“Miss Hokutozai,” Francois gently admonished, “Is now the best time for photographs?”</p><p>“You're right,” Minami said, “I've got to use my memory cards sparingly. Thank goodness they didn't take my power cord from my pocket.”</p><p>“That's...” Francois said, surprisingly at a loss.</p><p>“Photographs are essential evidence in any crime scene!” Suika shouted, “So it's important to preserve your memory cards, please!”</p><p>“Well, Suika,” Senku said, “We're not going to let there be any crime scenes – we'll get out first, okay?”</p><p>“Little miss,” Ryuusui said, facing Suika and crouching to her height, “I have been wondering – I believe I heard you were the Ultimate Detective?”</p><p>“Future Ultimate Detective,” Suika said, rocking on her heels, “I'll be taking over once Miss Kirigiri graduates. My teacher says it's a sure thing. Suika's already solved lots of crimes! Even a murder once!”</p><p>A murder?</p><p>“...That's... highly disturbing,” Gen said.</p><p>It was obviously a shared opinion given everyone's expressions. Suika shook her head quickly, her blond hair waving back and forth.</p><p>“Suika can handle it!” Suika said, “I'm a great detective!”</p><p>“But why did the mastermind kidnap you,” Senku wondered out loud, “Instead of the current Ultimate Detective.”</p><p>“Right. Nothing against you, Suika,” Chrome said, “He just means it's strange that you're the only one who isn't an Ultimate. Why just one person?”</p><p>“Maybe they couldn't get their hands on the Ultimate Detective,” Minami said, “I know of Kirigiri – her family is reclusive, but that only makes them more facinating.”</p><p>“But Suika was taken instead,” Gen held his chin in thought, “Why did they feel they needed a detective anyway? The others chosen seem random, don't they?”</p><p>“I'll leave that mystery to you, Gen,” Senku said, “I think it's about time the rest of us got to work on some other important work.”</p><p>“Which is?” Ryuusui asked, looking excited.</p><p>“Two separate projects,” Senku explained, “Looking for weaknesses in the school's defenses and acquiring every chemical we can get our hands on.”</p><p>“I can understand the first one,” Gen said, “But what about the second?”</p><p>Senku smiled widely, showing his teeth.</p><p>“We're going to blow a hole in these walls and get out of here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boiling Bleach and Death Flags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I say we split into two parties,” Senku said, “Ryuusui, Francois, and Suika, you three find and decide on our point of attack. An air vent you think leads outside, a wall or door that's thinner than the others. Use the map we were given to your advantage – we need to make sure we don't just blow our way into another part of the school.”</p><p>“You can rely on us, Senku,” Ryuusui said.</p><p>“Detective Suika will find the weak point!” Suika cried cheerfully.</p><p>“Chrome, Gen, and Minami, you three will help me look for the items I've got in mind – we'll be heading straight back to the cafeteria.”</p><p>“Why the cafeteria?” Chrome asked.</p><p>“The map tells us there's a kitchen there,” Senku said, “We're guaranteed to find a lot of explosive agents inside.”</p><p>“A kitchen explosion,” Minami said, “You hear about these surprisingly often – they always make the news.”</p><p>Senku nodded, “The kitchen is the origin of chemistry. And people really underestimate the explosive danger in the modern kitchen. We've got gasses, pressure cookers, exposed flames... none of that's what we're after, though.”</p><p>“What are we after, then?” Gen asked.</p><p>“Bleach, and if we're lucky, a common salt substitute called potassium chloride,” Senku said, “We're going to be making plastic explosives.”</p><p>“Plastic explosives?” Gen clarified, “Like C4?”</p><p>“The same family,” Senku said, “That said, we've got other options. Ammonia, gelatin, anti-freeze, chlorine – and gasoline or propane of course – I've made household explosives lots of times when I was learning about different kinds of propellants. The modern car is basically explosion-powered, you know. If you want to make a rocket from scratch, you'd better learn how to make things go boom first.”</p><p>“Incredible,” Ryuusui said, “You must come work for me after all of this!”</p><p>Minami snapped a photograph of everyone looking at Senku.</p><p>“I thought we all agreed you were going to save your memory cards, Miss Photographer?” Gen asked.</p><p>“Sorry!” Minami said, looking bashful, “This just seems like such an important moment!”</p><p>“You can take a great photo of the explosion,” Senku said, smiling confidently, “Now, we'll need more than just the ingredients. I'll need a heat source, a very sturdy pot... and I'm certain we won't be able to work in the kitchen without scrutiny from the mastermind, so we'll need to set everything up in here.</p><p>“From this point onward, consider this shower our laboratory. We'll meet back here – it's our headquarters too.”</p><p>“The Escape Committee, huh?” Chrome said, scratching his chin, “It's all absolutely bad!”</p><p>They split up, waving a goodbye to Ryuusui, Francois, and Suika.</p><p>The Police State were long since gone from the cafeteria, off to attend to their own investigations of the area, most likely.</p><p>“Kitchen is clear,” Gen said softly, “Cameras, though.”</p><p>“We need to get everything we'll possibly need in one go,” Senku said, “We don't want to be stopped if we need to come back.”</p><p>“You can rely on me,” Chrome said, smiling broadly, “I've been in the 'finding things' business for quite some time. I won't miss a thing!”</p><p>It all felt like some kind of secret mission, like they were breaking into some enemy base. The looted the kitchen thoroughly, taking every bottle of cleaning chemical, an armful of sturdy cookware, an induction cook top, a candy thermometer, a hand-held brulee torch, and a sous vide machine. A few kitchen timers, which would be useful in the detonator. Not to mention every food ingredient Senku thought might be useful – salt, baking soda, lemon juice, all sorts.</p><p>They could barely walk by the time they decided to return to the shower.</p><p>“We should look around a bathroom, too,” Senku said, “Get the soap and any other cleaning chemicals. Vasoline would be ideal.”</p><p>“On it!” Chrome said.</p><p>“Wait just a minute,” Gen said, “Don't go forgetting what the Police State was going on about – no going anywhere in a group of less than three.”</p><p>“I thought you didn't intend to follow those rules,” Senku said, smirking.</p><p>“Well, <em>I</em> don't,” Gen said, “But it's still best to keep our heads down.”</p><p>“Going everywhere alone is risky,” Minami said, “Why don't you go with him, Gen? I mean, it's only two, but...”</p><p>“I agree,” Senku said, “Two sets of eyes will find what I need faster and I'll need someone to help me set up the refinery.”</p><p>“Refinery?” Minami asked.</p><p>Gen's eyes were shining with mischief, “Hope you understand what you've gotten yourself into, Hokutozai.”</p><p>“M-maybe I should go with Chrome,” Minami said.</p><p>She heard a ripping of fabric and looked behind her to find Senku tearing the bottom off of his lab coat.</p><p>“What's that for?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“Make-shift mask,” Senku said, starting to tie it around his face, “What we're about to make is pretty caustic to the lungs.”</p><p>“Caustic?” Minami asked, starting to sweat nervously. .</p><p>“Not deadly,” Senku said, “Mostly. But not pleasant. Turn the fan on, please. It's time to get started.”</p><p>“If it's for the sake of the future...” Minami sighed.</p><p>Ryuusui's group returned a little while afterwards.</p><p>“Already cooking!” Ryuusui shouted, “Senku, Minami, I value your discipline! How far along are you?”</p><p>“Don't breathe this,” Senku said, not even looking up from his pot.</p><p>“Suika found the perfect spot!” Suika shouted, running over to Senku's side and grabbing the rough tails of his torn lab coat.</p><p>“Perfect,” Senku said, “What did you find?”</p><p>“It looks like it used to be some kind of mail drop slot,” Francois said, “Nearby a very-well sealed front door.”</p><p>“More evidence this place was converted, then, not built,” Gen said, announcing his presence.</p><p>“We've got petroleum jelly!” Chrome said, “And like a million different little scented hand-soaps!”</p><p>“Did Suika do a good job?” Suika asked quietly, pulling at Senku's coat.</p><p>“Yes,” Senku said, turning to smile at her, “Your finding is very useful, Suika.”</p><p>That was apparently all she needed. She smiled brightly and ran about the room, looking at the lab set up.</p><p>“D-don't breathe that,” Minami warned, “Honestly, you shouldn't be in here while Senku's working.”</p><p>“How about we all gather in the cafeteria while Senku finishes, then?” Gen asked.</p><p>The others murmured an agreement. As soon as he opened the door, though, Gen was met with a startling sight.</p><p>Nikki, Kohaku, and Kinrou, looking like they had been about to enter.</p><p>“So this is where the Science Club has been holding up?” Kohaku asked, “I saw Chrome and Gen earlier, moving through the halls by themselves.”</p><p>“Is that what you call us?” Senku called, “We've been calling your group the Police State.”</p><p>“They were only by themselves for a moment, beautiful miss,” Ryuusui said.</p><p>“Rules are rules!” Nikki said, “Everyone agreed, including you all. No one goes anywhere in a group of less than three.”</p><p>“It's inefficient,” Francois protested.</p><p>“Would you all get out already?” Chrome said, “Senku and I have work to do!”</p><p>“You and Senku, hm?” Gen asked, smiling like a cat, “Did Senku say he needed your help?”</p><p>“Not just the two of you alone, I hope,” Kinrou said.</p><p>“Right,” Minami said, “I was staying too. See, I've already got my mask on.”</p><p>Nikki squinted at them, but nodded. “See to it you don't disobey the rules again.”</p><p>The main group departed for the cafeteria, leaving Senku, Chrome, and Minami behind.</p><p>“Darn,” Minami said, “I really hoping to get out of here for a little while.”</p><p>“So I should make a mask like that too, then?” Chrome asked, “You've got to explain to me what you've been doing here, it looks totally bad!”</p><p>Minami smiled at him, though you wouldn't be able to see it behind her mask.</p><p>“I could explain, if you like,” Minami said, “I think I've got a good enough idea of it.”</p><p>“You were paying close attention, weren't you, Minami?” Senku asked, looking interested.</p><p>Minami nodded, “It's part of being of reporter, I guess. Getting a good ear for the really important facts. I know every detail is going to be important in a developing story.”</p><p>“Go ahead, then,” Senku said, “I'm interested to see what you pick up on as important.”</p><p>“Right,” Minami said, “Well, first we heated bleach over the induction top, then added a measured quantity of potassium chloride. Then we repeatedly cooled and heated what we'd mixed, removing all the crystals that formed each time and setting them aside. We mixed these preserved crystals with distilled water and boiled that. Then filtered that solution and saved those crystals.”</p><p>“That's called fractional crystallization,” Senku said, “What we end up with is potassium chlorate, purified out of the potassium chloride.</p><p>“I see,” Chrome said, raising his eyebrows, “You did all this pretty fast.”</p><p>“It was really hard,” Minami said, sighing, “Senku is a really harsh taskmaster!”</p><p>“There's more than that to do, though,” Senku said, “So I'm glad you're back, Chrome. We'll be using the Vaseline you acquired and the fuel from the brulee torch to complete this project!”</p><p>“We're already that close to being done?” Chrome asked.</p><p>“We'll let it set overnight,” Senku said, “And use the time it's setting to make the detonator out of the kitchen timer.”</p><p>“This is going to be an all-nighter, isn't it?” Minami said more than asked.</p><p>“Get your mask on Chrome,” Senku said, “We'll be escaping tomorrow morning!”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Chrome shouted.</p><p>The two scientists were enthusiastic.</p><p>“Well... a little work in exchange isn't so bad,” Minami said, almost to herself, “At least I'll be the first with the scoop!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Heart-Pounding Explosive Mystery Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Done!” Senku said, leaning back from his work.</p>
<p>A completed detonator lay on the tile floor beneath them. It had a goofy look to it – the timer was a kitchen egg timer shaped like a rooster. It would obviously still work just fine to set off their finished brick of bleach explosives.</p>
<p>“D-done?” Minami asked, wiping sweat from her brow, “Thank goodness.”</p>
<p>“I admit there's more that goes into these kind of things than I thought there would be,” Chrome said.</p>
<p>“You both look dead on your feet,” Senku said, smirking.</p>
<p>He was quite used to staying up late on projects, but clearly the same wasn't true for either Chrome or Minami.</p>
<p>“We have to leave it overnight to set, right?” Chrome asked.</p>
<p>He sounded hopeful, if nothing else.</p>
<p>“Ideally, yeah,” Senku said.</p>
<p>“It's a pretty big brick, isn't it?” Minami said, admiring her work.</p>
<p>Her expression was tired, but proud too. Indeed, Senku hadn't wanted to risk showing their hand with an explosion that didn't take the wall out in one go, so they'd made a huge amount.</p>
<p>“Can I take a photo of it?” She asked, already raising her camera, “This is going to be downright historic!”</p>
<p>Senku waited for her to finish her photo. It seemed more personal than just for Minami's planned article.</p>
<p>“I think it's about time we inspected our dorm rooms,” Senku said.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Chrome asked, perking up, “Why is that? Are there other materials you think we might need in there?”</p>
<p>“No,” Senku said, chuckling as he started towards the hall, “I think it's about time we slept.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right!” Chrome said, “Sleeping out here is like, punishment or something! Uh, goodnight then, Senku.”</p>
<p>Senku was already half gone, but gave a little wave as he walked. It was quite dark, only the emergency lights near the doors were on to navigate by.</p>
<p>“Senku!” Minami called out, “Um, thank you!”</p>
<p>Senku turned, raising a curious eyebrow.</p>
<p>“This is getting me out of here too, you know,” He said.</p>
<p>Minami shook her head.</p>
<p>“No... for letting me be a part of this, Senku,” Minami said, “Even though I don't know much about science. It was kind of fun.”</p>
<p>Senku didn't reply, just smiled at her, waved again, and moved on down the hallway.</p>
<p>It always felt really, really good to show someone else what science really was. Being a teacher was really fulfilling.</p>
<p>His key clicked smoothly in the door. They'd definitely be easy to pick, but that would hardly matter after tomorrow.</p>
<p>The rooms seemed pretty typical of a dorm room. Bed, dresser, desk, desk chair, lamp. Senku didn't really care about exploring it or peeking into any of the drawers. They wouldn't be able to set off their escape explosion until tomorrow anyway, so there was no reason not to sleep. He threw his coat over the back of the chair and himself over the top of the duvet, only bothering to kick off his shoes.</p>
<p>The next morning, a big problem presented itself.</p>
<p>“It's gone,” Chrome said, then wailed like an animal.</p>
<p>“Well, we can always make more,” Senku said, disappointed but calm, “They didn't take our tools or ingredients.”</p>
<p>“Except for the egg timers,” Minami noted.</p>
<p>Indeed, their extra kitchen timers were all gone.</p>
<p>“We should have posted a guard!” Ryuusui exclaimed, “I can't believe I allowed any of my things to be stolen!”</p>
<p>“Suika will get to the bottom of it!” Suika shouted, then paused, “But Suika doesn't have her fingerprint kit.”</p>
<p>She looked up at Senku, who caught her gaze, then sighed.</p>
<p>“Sure,” He said, picking his ear, “A fingerprinting kit is easy to make. The black fingerprinting powder professionals use is best, but with a little cornstarch and-”</p>
<p>“Will fingerprinting do any good?” Francois suddenly butted into the conversation, “The mastermind has the one who took it, right? They might not have cameras in here, but they saw us taking the ingredients.”</p>
<p>“Well, two things,” Senku said, “For one, they wouldn't have any clue what exactly we were making – I took everything I could get my hands on, even ingredients not for this project. For another, and far more importantly, they didn't take the tools or ingredients. Only the explosive itself.”</p>
<p>“You think it was one of the students,” Gen said.</p>
<p>“Why would any of us take it?” Minami asked.</p>
<p>Gen laughed lightly, getting everyone's attention at once.</p>
<p>“Isn't it obvious,” Gen said, holding his sleeves in front of his face, “We have a spy.”</p>
<p>“No way!” Chrome cried out.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Senku thought, holding his chin, “To keep us from escaping?”</p>
<p>Maybe. But even then, why not take the ingredients too, so they couldn't make any more?</p>
<p>“Suika will find the spy!” Suika shouted cheerfully, jumping up an down.</p>
<p>“Well, at least Suika is happy,” Minami said, rubbing her forehead, “But we worked so hard on it last night.”</p>
<p>“Oi, you lot,” A new voice yelled at them from the doorway.</p>
<p>It was Kohaku, together with Nikki and Kinrou.</p>
<p>“You're late for the morning meeting,” Nikki said.</p>
<p>“My dear beauty,” Ryuusui said, “I don't believe we agreed on a time. My friends and I can hardly be blamed.”</p>
<p>Nikki blushed, then nodded and turned away.</p>
<p>Interesting. Senku didn't need Gen's analysis to tell him Nikki might be easily influenced by a pretty boy. Ryuusui was especially good-looking, but Gen could probably work his magic if needed.</p>
<p>“Later, Suika,” Senku promised as the group moved together into the cafeteria.</p>
<p>Senku didn't count to make sure, but it appeared they were the last to arrive. Everyone else, seated at the arranged tables, turned around to look at them. Taiju gave a fierce wave at Senku, who sighed dramatically, but filled into the empty seat next to him and Yuzuriha.</p>
<p>The others filled into the empty seats quietly.</p>
<p>“Glad to see the Science Club isn't too busy for us,” Ukyo said.</p>
<p>It was a friendly kind of barb, his tone having little bite to it.</p>
<p>Hyoga's harsh stare was another matter... though he might have been angry about something else. He looked beyond furious, almost shaking. It made Senku curious. While he didn't know the boy well, everything he'd seen so far indicated Hyoga had a pretty stoic personality.</p>
<p>“They didn't know the time,” Tsukasa said, “So let's move on and get started. We need to make sure everyone is accounted for.”</p>
<p>“A role call,” Nikki said, taking the seat next to Tsukasa.</p>
<p>She must be his second-in-command already, Senku thought.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>“It'll take only a minute,” Yuzuriha supplied helpfully.</p>
<p>She had a nervous knit to her eyebrows and met Senku's eyes. Clearly, she wanted to avoid another fight between Senku and Tsukasa. Well, she was one of his two best friends. Senku sighed out loud and nodded at her.</p>
<p>Tsukasa seemed to notice the exchange. Senku felt his eyes on them.</p>
<p>Nikki started with the role call. It was absurd, that they were doing this. Like they were really in school. They were turning a kidnapping situation into mundane life.</p>
<p>Kohaku was called first and answered immediately.</p>
<p>Then, the bomb went off. It was almost painfully loud, though the minor shake they felt under their feet told Senku it was pretty far off.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Nikki cried.</p>
<p>“West Wing,” Ukyo said, “That's where the sound came from.”</p>
<p>“Everyone, stay where you are!” Tsukasa yelled at the quickly panicking students.</p>
<p>Another boom sounded. Tsukasa clearly didn't have as good of a grip on discipline as he'd like, as everyone other than himself and Senku had jumped to their feet in panic, almost half looking ready to flee out the door.</p>
<p>“I'd like to raise a matter to the council's attention,” Senku said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Tsukasa looked as if he could have crushed Senku's head.</p>
<p>“Our bomb has been stolen,” Senku said.</p>
<p>“...You made a bomb?” Tsukasa asked, outwardly calm, but still sounding like he was barely holding back some kind of primal rage.</p>
<p>Senku grinned.</p>
<p>“Well, we made a large amount of explosive material and a single detonator,” Senku said, “So I've no idea how they've managed to set it off twi-”</p>
<p>A third explosion went off, blowing open the cafeteria doors. Shards of metal and wood flew the air, hitting students, a few crying out in pain.</p>
<p>“Three times,” Senku finished.</p>
<p>They suddenly heard a ticking – the familiar winding sound of a old-fashioned kitchen timer.</p>
<p>“It's in the room!” Ukyo shouted.</p>
<p>“Everybody out!” Tsukasa shouted in return, practically throwing Nikki over the table towards the door.</p>
<p>Nobody needed to be told twice. Everyone fled the room immediately. The bomb inside the cafeteria went off shortly. Then another ticking.</p>
<p>“Where?” Kinrou demanded of Ukyo.</p>
<p>“I – I'm not sure,” Ukyo said, “These empty hallways are making it echo!”</p>
<p>“Run!” Kohaku shouted, picking up Suika over her shoulder and taking off down a random hall.</p>
<p>The students, already in a state of panic, split up, everyone running in different directions. Taiju grabbed Senku and Yuzuriha's hands and dragged them down a random hall. Senku heard another explosion go off.</p>
<p>“There can't be many more,” He shouted, “We didn't make that much material.”</p>
<p>But Taiju kept dragging the two of them faster than either could run. He finally stopped outside the library, nearly at the other end of the school from the cafeteria.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you, Taiju,” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>All three were breathing hard.</p>
<p>A sound suddenly came through the intercom, startling everyone who had been expecting one more explosion.</p>
<p>It was a school bell, the kind they use to get everyone's attention before making an announcement.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding, ding, ding, dong!</em>
</p>
<p>“A body has been discovered!”</p>
<p>The words were spat out of the robotic speaker with a kind of happy relish. Senku felt his blood run cold.</p>
<p>“After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!” The speaker said.</p>
<p>“Damn it,” Senku said, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>“No way,” Yuzuriha said, “S-someone is dead?”</p>
<p>“Yuzuriha, Senku,” Taiju said, “Stay close by me!”</p>
<p>He seemed the most together, which was unlike him. And it was unlike Senku to be so weak. He swallowed, almost biting his tongue.</p>
<p>“We need to go see what's going on,” He said.</p>
<p>His friends hesitated, but nodded.</p>
<p>They walked, slow and close together, towards the cafeteria. The threat of explosions seemed long since gone, but they still moved nervously.</p>
<p>“Did they get blown up?” Yuzuriha asked, stopping suddenly in the hall, “The student...”</p>
<p>The other two weren't sure what to say. They stared at Yuzuriha in silence.</p>
<p>“I – I don't want to see – if that's what happened!” Yuzuriha said, then suddenly grabbed herself, shaking.</p>
<p>“Taiju, stay with her,” Senku said.</p>
<p>Taiju nodded, understanding.</p>
<p>Senku walked forward on his own, soon encountering a group of students gathered in a circle. He could already see between their legs. His hands shook, so he put them in his pockets. He wanted to close his eyes.</p>
<p>The sight wouldn't let him. Someone laying down, crumpled, on the floor, face down. A pool of bright blood around their head.</p>
<p>He swallowed again, steeling his resolve.</p>
<p>Next to her head, the smashed glass from her camera lens had been strew about the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Investigation Phase Concludes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Minami!” Senku said, covering his mouth with his hand.</p>
<p>“You!” Kinrou shouted, noticing him.</p>
<p>He grabbed Senku's collar and shoved him against the wall.</p>
<p>“What the hell were you thinking, building a bomb?” Kinrou shouted.</p>
<p>He was almost strangling Senku with the tight grip on Senku's collar.</p>
<p>“Stop that, Kinrou,” Hyoga said, “That isn't important right now.”</p>
<p>Kinrou paused for a moment, staring daggers into Senku's eyes, but let go and stepped away.</p>
<p>“You're right,” He said, “We need to find out who did this.”</p>
<p>Minami's body lay perfectly still in the middle of things. Senku heard a crunch of glass as Kohaku stepped closer and knelt down next to the body. She checked the pulse, just in case, but shook her head.</p>
<p>It was horrible to look at. The back of Minami's head bore a huge, obvious injury. It looked like she had been struck from behind while in motion and tumbled forward into the ground. Her camera, looped around her neck, had been smashed under her body.</p>
<p>“Did anyone see what happened?” Tsukasa asked quietly.</p>
<p>Senku hadn't seen him walk up to the group. Of course, he hadn't been paying much attention to everyone else. Senku shook his head while the others answered Tsukasa.</p>
<p>“It's horrible,” Ryuusui said, uncharacteristically quiet and pale, “She had such a beautiful spirit.”</p>
<p>“Was it an explosion?” Ukyo asked, just as quiet.</p>
<p>All of the students minus Taiju and Yuzuriha seemed to be assembling. Senku could hear Suika arguing with Nikki, who wasn't allowing her close enough to see the body.</p>
<p>“No,” Senku said to Ukyo, though he didn't turn to face the boy, “Look... she was hit in the back of the head while running. You can tell from the injury and the way she fell.”</p>
<p>“He's right,” Kohaku said, “She fell forward with quite a lot of force. If we look at her face, I'm sure we'll see injuries there.”</p>
<p>“Everyone was shouting and running around,” Chrome said, “If she had called for help, no one would have noticed.”</p>
<p>Senku's shoulders started shaking. Kohaku noticed. Nothing could escape her eye, after all.</p>
<p>“Hey,” She said quietly.</p>
<p>“I'm fine,” Senku said, “Just a bit shaken up. I'll be fine. I need to find out who did this.”</p>
<p>“They didn't tell us how long we had until the 'trial',” Hyoga said.</p>
<p>“I'm going to turn her over,” Senku said.</p>
<p>His hands were shaking. Minami's body was still warm. He could even smell the stench of fresh blood.</p>
<p>There were wounds on her face consistent with what Senku and Kohaku had assumed about the attack. Her camera's lens had been smashed, but the camera itself was still mostly unharmed.</p>
<p>“We should look at the photos on her memory card,” Senku said, “She was the type to take photos of ongoing incidents. If we're lucky, maybe there will be something useful on there.”</p>
<p>“No computer,” Homura said quietly.</p>
<p>Another person Senku hadn't noticed was there.</p>
<p>“Your attention, please,” The intercom voice spoke up, startling everyone again.</p>
<p>“If you're willing to leave the memory cards in the recess where you received your dorm keys, we'll process the photos for you and return them at the beginning of the class trial.”</p>
<p>Senku swallowed and nodded. He didn't have time to hesitate anymore. He gently unfastened the camera from the strap, leaving the strap around Minami's neck, and removed the memory card.</p>
<p>“Chrome, if you would?” Senku asked, holding it up to him.</p>
<p>“Let me,” Francois said, “Little tasks like this should fall to the butler.”</p>
<p>“Sure, whatever,” Senku said.</p>
<p>“Nikki, Kinrou, you two go with her,” Tsukasa ordered.</p>
<p>“Are we still doing the 'groups of three' thing?” Chrome asked.</p>
<p>Tsukasa shook his head, “No, but that's important evidence. We shouldn't leave it to one person alone. On the same idea... Kohaku, Senku, I'd like you both to examine the body.”</p>
<p>Senku gulped, but nodded. It only made sense. Senku had a background in biology and anatomy – some of his many disciplines that made him the Ultimate Multidisciplinary Scientist instead of some more specific title. Kohaku, as the Ultimate Eye, wouldn't miss a thing.</p>
<p>“Let Suika see!” Suika shouted.</p>
<p>Everyone jumped.</p>
<p>Ukyo had taken over for Nikki in keeping Suika back from the scene.</p>
<p>Senku almost swore under his breath. <em>No way.</em> It didn't matter if she was the future Ultimate Detective, there was no way he'd let a young child see something this gruesome.</p>
<p>“Suika,” Senku said, “We've got a more important part of the mystery for you to solve.”</p>
<p>“More important?” Suika asked.</p>
<p>Senku went on, “That's right. You can think of me and Kohaku as your crime lab, okay? You need to investigate the other part of the crime scene – our home base in the shower, remember?”</p>
<p>“To find out who stole the bomb!” Suika cried out.</p>
<p>“That's right, Suika,” Kohaku said, “It'll be really important to the mystery.”</p>
<p>“Suika won't let you down!” The little girl shouted.</p>
<p>Then she pushed herself out of Ukyo's arms and shot off down the hallway. The older students all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Ukyo followed after her.</p>
<p>“Is Gen here?” Senku asked, not looking up to see for himself.</p>
<p>“...Yes,” Gen said.</p>
<p>“You should start interviewing everyone while Kohaku and I look at the body and the scene. And someone else should search the school for more evidence. We're missing a murder weapon here.”</p>
<p>“Someone like Tsukasa could have done it with their bare hands,” Kohaku said quietly.</p>
<p>Nikki, who had since returned, gasped.</p>
<p>“No one is above suspicion,” Tsukasa said to her, “That includes me – that's the way it should be. And Nikki, I'd like you to start interviewing people as well. You and Gen can set up in the library. Hyoga, Homura, you two stick together and scout out the school.”</p>
<p>“I'll go meet up with Suika and Ukyo,” Chrome said, “And find out who stole the bombs.”</p>
<p>Most of the students departed.</p>
<p>“...It's hard to believe,” Senku said quietly.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Kohaku said again, just as she had before.</p>
<p>She reached out and grasped Senku's hand and squeezed it once, then let go.</p>
<p>Senku nodded. Minami... she'd been so eager to learn. They would have been friends. Senku knew it. But he could mourn later. Right now, he had a murderer to catch.</p>
<p>All of their lives depended on it.</p>
<p>Kohaku and Senku worked together to examine the body and immediate crime scene while Tsukasa and Kinrou watched over them and guarded the area. Ryuusui had seemed quite disturbed, like Yuzuriha, so Francois had stuck by his side, as Taiju had for his friend. Only those four had gone to the library to rest while everyone else investigated.</p>
<p>It felt almost wrong to be touching her, examining her all over. Senku pushed past those feelings. At least it wouldn't be necessary to dissect her.</p>
<p>“There aren't any other wounds besides the back of the head and where she fell into the ground,” Senku said, “And I'm pretty certain she was only hit once. Definitely a blunt object, not sharp. Death occurred due to the head trauma. Would have been pretty immediate.”</p>
<p>“The weapon was about the size of a baton – two, three inches diameter,” Kohaku said, “And it would have to be heavy. It was one, single solid blow. I rescind what I said earlier – they clearly used a tool, not their bare fists.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa shrugged.</p>
<p>“That still wouldn't be enough to clear me,” He said.</p>
<p>Well, aren't you just a martyr, Senku thought.</p>
<p>“Her camera lens was broken when she hit the ground,” Senku said, “And furthermore... the broken glass pieces aren't crushed, except where Kohaku stepped on them, so, the murderer turned around after hitting her, going back the way he'd come. He didn't go forward, past her.”</p>
<p>“Back towards the cafeteria,” Kinrou said.</p>
<p>“Right,” Senku said.</p>
<p>“I'm not seeing any more evidence right here,” Kohaku said.</p>
<p>“It was a real hit-and-run attack,” Tsukasa said, holding his chin, “They didn't stick around – probably didn't have time. They had to dispose of the weapon...”</p>
<p>“I'm going to meet up with Suika and Chrome in the shower,” Senku said, “Who stole the bomb is actually going to be really important to solving this case.”</p>
<p>“They obviously used the bombs as a distraction, to make everyone panic and run around,” Kohaku said, “Minami might not even have been the intended target – they probably got anyone they could.”</p>
<p>“Minami would have been slower than anyone else,” Senku said, “Kohaku picked up Suika, Taiju dragged me and Yuzuriha... I <em>know</em> Minami would have been taking photos while she ran.”</p>
<p>“Let's get to that shower,” Tsukasa said, “We've no idea how long we have to investigate.”</p>
<p>Suika was looking the area over up and down and spotted the group immediately when they entered.</p>
<p>“Suika has already found important evidence!” Suika shouted, running up to Senku.</p>
<p>“Good job, Suika,” Senku said, making a smile for her, “What did you find?”</p>
<p>“It's more like what she didn't find,” Ukyo said, straightening up from what he'd been examining.</p>
<p>“The third shower stall!” Suika called, “The center pipe is missing!”</p>
<p>The others shared a glance. The murder weapon?</p>
<p>“That isn't all,” Suika said, “Look!”</p>
<p>She pointed at the wastepaper bin. A hastily discarded handkerchief.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Suika,” Kohaku said, “But I don't see how that's connected.”</p>
<p>“No, she's right,” Senku said, lifting the handkerchief with a pair of tongs from his tools.</p>
<p>“It's silk and good quality, too,” Senku said, examining it carefully.</p>
<p>“I don't suppose we'd be so lucky to find a pair of initials sewn into it?” Kohaku asked, looking carefully.</p>
<p>“So the question is, why would someone throw away an expensive silk handkerchief?” Kinrou asked.</p>
<p>“It's wet,” Senku said, “With water, not anything else...”</p>
<p>“Someone used it to clean something, you think?” Ukyo asked.</p>
<p>“To clean up the crime scene,” Tsukasa said.</p>
<p>“But they did this very recently,” Senku said, “Because the cloth is still quite wet.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they heard about you making a fingerprint kit for Suika?” Chrome asked.</p>
<p>“We shouldn't jump to any conclusions,” Senku said, “But if that's why the criminal returned to clean the crime scene, it would massively reduce our list of possible suspects.”</p>
<p>“Who's on that list currently?” Tsukasa asked.</p>
<p>“Nearly everyone,” Senku said, “Only Suika, Kohaku, Taiju, Yuzuriha, and myself have alibis during the actual attack. We were together with someone – I think everyone else split apart.”</p>
<p>“Any one of us could have still stolen the bomb, though,” Kohaku said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“But why would anyone steal the bomb if not to use it in their murder plan?” Kinrou asked.</p>
<p>“Like I said,” Senku replied, “We can't jump to any conclusions. We should see if anyone else has an alibi.”</p>
<p>They left Suika, Ukyo, and Chrome to continue investigating the shower and headed to the library.</p>
<p>Ryuusui, Francois, Yuzuriha, and Taiju were sat together on a pair of couches.</p>
<p>Gen and Nikki, sat side by side, were half-way through interviewing Homura. Senku's group waited for them to finish. Hyoga, apparently already done, stood awkwardly near the door, waiting.</p>
<p>“You and Hyoga do seem awfully close,” Gen said, smiling warmly at Homura.</p>
<p>“We are,” Homura said.</p>
<p>“You two might be covering for each other,” Nikki said, her tone harsh and accusatory.</p>
<p>“We're not,” Homura said.</p>
<p>“...Right.” Gen said, “I guess we're done here.”</p>
<p>Homura stood and turned away, exiting the library together with Hyoga.</p>
<p>“They say they met up almost immediately after the bombs started going off,” Nikki said, looking up at Tsukasa.</p>
<p>“Neither had blood on them, nor a weapon. Hyoga claimed they wouldn't have had time to attack Minami before meeting each other, and I can see that,” Gen said, “Though I can say confidently that the good-cop bad-cop thing works better in movies.</p>
<p>“Who else have you interviewed so far?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>“I called Chrome and Ukyo in as I headed here,” Gen said, “I had to pass the shower anyway.”</p>
<p>“Zero alibi there,” Nikki said.</p>
<p>“That will probably be true for most of us,” Kinrou said, sighing.</p>
<p>“Francois and I were together,” Ryuusui said, “We stayed together while we ran.”</p>
<p>“Feeling better, Ryuusui?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>“Much better,” He said, “I should be able to help with the investigation now, if you like.”</p>
<p>“You could search the school with Hyoga and Homura,” Senku said, “We're still missing the murder weapon.”</p>
<p>Yuzuriha was very pale and looked away sharply when Senku said 'murder'. Taiju rubbed her shoulders and murmured to her.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Ryuusui said, “You can count on us. Right, Francois?” Ryuusui asked.</p>
<p>Francois didn't seem to have been paying much attention. She jumped, then quickly nodded, smiling.</p>
<p>“Are <em>you</em> all right, Francois?” Kohaku asked.</p>
<p>Francois nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh, perfectly fine. Just tired. You know, it was hard to sleep in a foreign place.”</p>
<p>“I thought you and Ryuusui traveled a lot?” Gen asked, his voice as sweet as sugar.</p>
<p>“Well, we're not usually under threat of death from a mastermind!” Ryuusui snapped, then calmed down, “She's fine. I trust Francois with my life.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn't mean anything...” Gen said softly, covering his mouth with his hands.</p>
<p>Senku wouldn't be surprised if there was a smirk under those sleeves.</p>
<p>“Right then,” Tsukasa said, “We should all be interviewed too.”</p>
<p>“It's better than I thought,” Senku said, “That's me, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Hyoga, Homura, Ryuusui, and Francois with an alibi.”</p>
<p>“Is the noose tightening?” Gen asked.</p>
<p>Senku nodded. It was a bit of an uncomfortable metaphor.</p>
<p>“If we find the murder weapon,” Senku muttered, “I think it'll point us straight at the murderer.”</p>
<p>Everyone was solemn. They'd be relying on finding that weapon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you guess who did it? I'm afraid you're still missing a lot of evidence, but you might be able to read between the lines. Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Heart-Pounding Time Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What next?” Kohaku asked.</p>
<p>She was looking to Senku – she seemed to be trusting his judgment over Tsukasa's, which was interesting, given it was half Senku's fault they were in this mess.</p>
<p>“We should all split up and fan out around the school,” Senku said, “We can't just rely on Hyoga and Homura. I'm certain now that the murder weapon is going to be the linchpin in this case.”</p>
<p>“You can count on us!” Ryuusui said, standing up and snapping his fingers.</p>
<p>Gen smiled warmly.</p>
<p>“Glad to see you're feeling better, dear Ryuusui,” He said, “Well, Senku, should we call the interviews short?”</p>
<p>“But -” Nikki seemed unsure, opening her mouth to speak and closing it again.</p>
<p>She really thrived on clear directions and strong leadership – she was the Ultimate Disciplinary Committee Leader, after all. Tsukasa must have taken a role in her mind similar to a headmaster – an authority figure.</p>
<p>“Tsukasa?” Senku asked, looking over to the taller student.</p>
<p>Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at Senku. He clearly wasn't unaware of what Senku was doing. Pretending to defer to Tsukasa's judgment, even though they were certain to agree - it was like extending a hand to shake. Senku doubted they'd really get along, but they could work together.</p>
<p>Tsukasa nodded, having only hesitated the tiniest moment.</p>
<p>“Splitting up is our best bet, but we should still stick in group's of two – that way, if the murderer is one of us, they can't conceal the weapon again.”</p>
<p>“What if they just kill someone again?” Kinrou asked.</p>
<p>It was a dark thought, but possible. If they were willing to kill one person, they were willing to kill all of them. Those were the rules of the game, after all.</p>
<p>“If you're frightened, stay here,” Senku said.</p>
<p>There wasn't time for this.</p>
<p>“I'm certainly not -!” Kinrou protested.</p>
<p>Senku had already turned his back, heading towards the library door.</p>
<p>“Weren't we supposed to go in groups of two?” Yuzuriha asked, her voice still quite quiet.</p>
<p>“I'll go with him,” Gen said, standing quickly.</p>
<p>Tsukasa nodded, “Everyone else, grab a partner and start searching.”</p>
<p>Senku couldn't care less who was following him around. In fact, if Kohaku's superior eyes were able to search without Senku's pace hindering her, it was even better.</p>
<p>“You know,” Senku said as the Gen caught up, “It's possible that the weapon is someplace we can't get to – could be in a student's dorm.”</p>
<p>“All the dorms are a pretty far way off from the crime scene, though,” Gen said, “Unless they concealed it on their person and hid it afterwards, it's pretty unlikely.”</p>
<p>Senku nodded. It was good reasoning.</p>
<p>“Hard to be sure of the weapon's size, but if I had to guess, I'd say it would too large to do that realistically. If it's the missing pipe, like we think it is, then it definitely couldn't have been hidden.”</p>
<p>“They wouldn't have gone far with it from the crime scene,” Gen said, “They'd have no idea which way the students had split up.”</p>
<p>“They'd worry about running into someone, you mean,” Senku said.</p>
<p>He hadn't really considered that. He stopped, pausing in the hall.</p>
<p>“Gen,” He went on, “If it were you, what would you do with the weapon?”</p>
<p>“If it were me...” Gen thought, looking up at the ceiling, “Well, I'd be terrified of being caught. I'd want to get rid of it as soon as possible. If I'd just killed someone for the first time in my life, I definitely wouldn't be thinking straight. I'd just want it out of my hands.”</p>
<p>“Unless the killer planned on what to do with it beforehand...” Senku said.</p>
<p>“They threw the handkerchief in the trash earlier,” Gen said, “Everyone has been looking for hiding spaces – what if they just threw it away?”</p>
<p>“You think the killer would be that careless?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>Gen smiled, looking grim, “I think I might have a better idea of who did it than even you, Senku. I'll wait and see how this trial turns out before I reveal my hand. But yes... I think so. I think they're confident enough we won't suspect them.”</p>
<p>Gen already thought he'd figured it out? Who could he be suspecting? It made Senku suspicious of Gen, honestly. But Gen wasn't pointing fingers yet, so Senku would keep trusting the mentalist for now.</p>
<p>“If they threw it away...” Senku said, thinking out loud.</p>
<p>“Near the crime scene, too,” Gen said, “Let's check the garbage cans near there.”</p>
<p>“Hyoga and Homura would have doubtless checked near the scene already,” Senku said, “But it's worth a shot.”</p>
<p>They made their way back quickly.</p>
<p>And seeing Minami's corpse, unmoved and alone, made Senku feel cold again. Should they have left someone with her? Make sure the scene wasn't tampered with after the fact?</p>
<p>But Senku wasn't sure he'd have been able to ask someone to do that anyway.</p>
<p>“You all right?” Gen asked.</p>
<p>Senku had paused for a moment to put his thoughts together.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He said, “Look, there's a can nearby.”</p>
<p>A large metal trash can with a push lid stood conspicuously near. Senku hadn't even noticed it before. Things like that hadn't seemed important. The two quickly lifted the lid and peered inside.</p>
<p>“...Too bad,” Gen said, disappointed.</p>
<p>The trash can was completely empty.</p>
<p>...<em>Completely</em> empty.</p>
<p>“Where's the bin bag?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>Gen knitted his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Maybe they don't use them?” He suggested.</p>
<p>Senku shook his head.</p>
<p>“Look, it's perfectly clean inside,” He said, “Not even a smell left behind, no sign of dried liquid in the bottom. They definitely use bin bags.”</p>
<p>“Well, this place was built for us, wasn't it?” Gen asked, “It's probably brand new.”</p>
<p>Well, that was true. Still, Senku didn't trust it. Something was off.</p>
<p>“Let's look in another bin,” He said.</p>
<p>They found one quite a bit farther down the hall. Too far, likely, to be where the weapon had been disposed of, but Senku looked anyway.</p>
<p>“Bin bag,” He said.</p>
<p>This trash can was also empty, but with a bin bag.</p>
<p>“It would be odd to only use bags for some of the cans,” Gen admitted.</p>
<p>“So they got rid of the weapon right away, like you thought they would,” Senku said, “But then returned afterwards to move it somewhere else. They took the bag with them, probably to keep us from seeing any blood on it or to keep their hands clean. Damn it! We should have had someone watch the scene. Why didn't I think of that?”</p>
<p>Senku was furious.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Gen said, “We just have to find out where they've moved it to. They still can't hide it on their person. And almost everyone is hunting through the hallways. They still wouldn't have wanted to take it far, it'd be too risky.”</p>
<p>“So where, then?” Senku asked, “Do it again, Gen. Think about what they'd do.”</p>
<p>Gen laughed at him.</p>
<p>“You know, it can't be good for my mental health to keep putting myself in a murder's shoes, but all right. What would I do...?”</p>
<p>Gen closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his sleeves.</p>
<p>“We've already discovered the missing piece of pipe,” Gen said, “The killer probably already knows that – we haven't been hiding evidence from anyone. They wouldn't put it back in the shower. Chrome, Ukyo, and Suika are there anyway. The cafeteria is pretty close... hmm...</p>
<p>“They'd throw it away again,” Gen said, opening his eyes, “They wouldn't have time to think of something else. But not in the hall this time. I doubt they'd take it farther than the cafeteria. We should look there.”</p>
<p>Senku nodded. The two increased their pace, hurrying down the hall. It really felt like they were closing in on something.</p>
<p>Only to be disappointed again.</p>
<p>The cafeteria had a garbage chute.</p>
<p>“Where do suppose it goes?” Senku asked, “I haven't seen any room labeled 'garbage'.”</p>
<p>“The killer probably hasn't either,” Gen said.</p>
<p>“We'll have to solve this without the weapon,” Senku said.</p>
<p>But Senku kept peering down the shaft. It was too long and dark to see where it went.</p>
<p>Gen put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It could be a incinerator down there or a crusher,” Gen said, “Or you could get locked down there – we have no idea where it goes.”</p>
<p>Senku didn't move.</p>
<p>“Someone with a lot of gymnastic ability...” He said slowly, “Could climb down there and back up. I'm pretty certain.”</p>
<p>“Homura?” Gen asked, surprised that Senku had even thought of such a thing.</p>
<p>“We should find her,” Senku said.</p>
<p>Gen almost laughed.</p>
<p>“You're going to make Homura crawl down a garbage shaft? You're horrible, dear Senku!”</p>
<p>“Homura!” Senku shouted, hurrying back through the halls, “Homura!”</p>
<p>Gen shook his head, sighing.</p>
<p>After only a couple minutes, Ukyo hurried over to meet them.</p>
<p>“I heard you shouting,” Ukyo said, “What going on?”</p>
<p>“Senku's going to throw Homura in the garbage!” Gen said, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>“What?” Ukyo asked.</p>
<p>Senku explained to him what they'd found and what they needed Homura to do.</p>
<p>“Ugh...” Ukyo said, wrinkling his nose in distaste, “Understood – I'll help find her.”</p>
<p>Homura was found pretty quickly, still searching the school with Hyoga. One more time, Senku explained his reasoning.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Homura said.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Hyoga asked her, “It sounds dangerous -”</p>
<p>“My life is in danger if I don't, isn't it?” Homura said.</p>
<p>Her expression was just as blank as always, but it was the longest sentence they'd heard her say so far. Hyoga didn't seem happy, crossing his arms and shifting his feet, but didn't say anything more.</p>
<p>But before they could begin to make their way back to the cafeteria, the intercom bell rang again.</p>
<p>“The Investigation Period is now at an end!” The voice said, sounding cheerful, “Will all students please make their way to the cafeteria -”</p>
<p>Homura was off like a shot, sprinting through the hall as soon as she got an idea of what was being said.</p>
<p>“Homura!” Hyoga shouted, then took off after her.</p>
<p>The voice continued speaking, uninterrupted.</p>
<p>“- where you'll find the door to your courtroom opened and waiting for you! To be clear, students – if you fail to show up for trial, you <em>will be punished!</em> Consider this your five minute warning!”</p>
<p>“She'll have heard that,” Senku said as everyone rushed towards the cafeteria, “Hopefully she stops.”</p>
<p>“Doubt it,” Gen said.</p>
<p>Inside the cafeteria, an open sliding door had revealed a large staircase, heading down. Not something Senku had spotted the first time around. It must have been hidden behind a false wall.</p>
<p>Hyoga was halfway into the garbage chute, shouting at Homura to come back up.</p>
<p>“I can't find it!” Homura's voice echoed up the shaft.</p>
<p>“It should be in a black bin bag!” Senku shouted, leaning around Hyoga to stick his head into the garbage chute.</p>
<p>After a moment, Homura shouted again.</p>
<p>“Got it!”</p>
<p>“Get up here already!” Hyoga shouted, leaning so far down to shout he was practically leaping into the shaft himself, squishing Senku against the wall.</p>
<p>Homura didn't answer.</p>
<p>Senku squeezed out of the space again. There wasn't anything he could do for Homura in the moment. Most of the others had already hurried passed them, down the long stairs.</p>
<p>“That's three minutes, students!” The intercom announced.</p>
<p>The mastermind was no doubt watching them.</p>
<p>“What's taking you so long?” Hyoga shouted.</p>
<p>“It's hard to climb with this thing,” Homura shouted, sounding closer, “It's heavy!”</p>
<p>“Drop it!” Hyoga shouted, “Just leave it!”</p>
<p>“I'm almost there!” Homura shouted again.</p>
<p>She was even closer.</p>
<p>“That's two minutes!” The intercom announced.</p>
<p>Hyoga swore, then turned partly around, hooking his knees over the edge of the chute and leaning down into it fully.</p>
<p>“Give me your hand!” Hyoga shouted.</p>
<p>Then suddenly his legs jerked forward. He was being pulled downwards by Homura's weight. Senku was still stood with him and grabbed at his legs, holding on with his whole body.</p>
<p>But Senku could have hardly lifted one person, let alone two. He was immediately pulled against the chute opening and only held on due to getting wedged into the door.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Senku yelled, “Push against the walls! I can't hold you!”</p>
<p>“I already am!” Homura shouted.</p>
<p>So Homura was wedging herself into the wall of the garbage shaft, pushing from the bottom and Hyoga was dead weight in the middle.</p>
<p>“One minute!” The intercom announced.</p>
<p>Senku wondered what the punishment was. He wasn't letting go. No way. Maybe they'd be killed...</p>
<p>His grip was slipping. He braced against the wall, but still found himself being pulled off the ground.</p>
<p>Then the weight was suddenly lifted from him.</p>
<p>A giant set of arms reached around him on either side, grasping both of Hyoga's legs.</p>
<p>Tsukasa, the Ultimate Primate. He planted his feet against the wall and pulled. It was nearly instantaneous. Hyoga and Homura both were roughly yanked upwards and spilled out onto the floor. The pipe clattered against the floor.</p>
<p>“Tsukasa,” Senku said, struggling to his feet.</p>
<p>Senku had sprinted into the cafeteria and held for a moment something several times his own weight. He was exhausted.</p>
<p>Hyoga and Homura hadn't even stopped to thank them, rushing down the staircase.</p>
<p>“Come on!” Tsukasa shouted at Senku, rushing off himself.</p>
<p>“Thirty seconds!” The voice announced.</p>
<p>Senku took off down the stairs, following Tsukasa and the others. He half tumbled down one flight, then another. And there was another in front of him.</p>
<p>How far down was this courtroom?</p>
<p>His lungs burned, but he made himself keep sprinting. There, the bottom of the stairs! He could see everyone else at the end of a long hallway, gathered in a giant doorway, looking worriedly at him. Exposed gears covered the walls. It looked like some kind of vault.</p>
<p>“Ten seconds!” The intercom announced, sounding pleased with itself.</p>
<p>Senku was already sprinting down the hall. Sets of huge exposed gears ticked and turned on either side of him. He wished he had time to inspect the mechanics of them and see what this huge machine was for.</p>
<p>As it was, he'd barely have enough time to get inside. He could see everyone else ahead of him, some standing back, some lingering just inside the giant vault-style door at the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>“He isn't going to make it,” Ukyo said.</p>
<p>“No way!” Taiju shouted immediately in response, dashing forward into the hall.</p>
<p>Taiju was more about endurance than sprinting, but his sheer will drove him forward with enough speed to reach Senku in an instant. He grabbed Senku's hand, like he had in the explosion scare, and pulled him forward as the two ran.</p>
<p>It caused Senku to lose his balance. He fell hard, bringing Taiju down with him.</p>
<p>“Taiju!” Yuzuriha cried out.</p>
<p>“Idiots,” Tsukasa said, then ran forward himself.</p>
<p>“Five!” The intercom announced.</p>
<p>Senku and Taiju were already standing again when Tsukasa reached them and slid behind the two into a crouch. With one hand on each of their backs, Tsukasa pushed with his legs off the ground. It was such a powerful shove that Senku and Taiju were both shot airborne. Tsukasa must have launched them several meters. Then a dozen hands latched onto them and pulled them into the door.</p>
<p>“Four!”</p>
<p>But Tsukasa was still outside. And the vault door, ever so slowly, was starting to slide closed. Getting to his feet, sprinting, but not going to make it. And no one was large enough to haul him the same way he'd thrown Senku and Taiju.</p>
<p>“The pipe!” Senku shouted.</p>
<p>But everyone else was panicking and didn't pay him any attention. Senku turned away frantically.</p>
<p>“Three!”</p>
<p>Homura still had the pipe, wrapped in the black plastic bin bag. Senku snatched it away from her. She hardly reacted.</p>
<p>“Two!”</p>
<p>Senku whirled back around. Tsukasa was close, but not close enough. There was only one option. Just in time, Senku held the pipe up into the space between the door and wall. The mechanical components in the hallway screeched, almost defeaningly loud, but the door stopped.</p>
<p>“One!” The intercom announced... but the door was held open by the pipe.</p>
<p>Whatever mechanics were closing it, they were so strong that the floor began to vibrate. The pipe started to bend.</p>
<p>Tsukasa slipped underneath, sliding into the group. He turned and looked at the pipe with everyone else.</p>
<p>Just grabbing it with your hands would be too risky. It was going to snap any moment and that ridiculous mechanical vault door looked like it could easily crush a hand.</p>
<p>No one found a solution fast enough – the pipe could bend no farther and snapped. Senku ducked involuntarily, afraid of flying pieces.</p>
<p>But it had shot out into the hallway behind them. And the vault door loudly slid shut.</p>
<p>“So it was all for nothing,” Hyoga said.</p>
<p>“If you hadn't fallen on me,” Homura said, angry enough that the others could hear a whisper of it in her tone, “I would have made it up and into here no problem.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Hyoga snapped, “Forgive me for worrying about you.”</p>
<p>“This really isn't the time for a domestic,” Gen said, holding up his hands as if to stop them.</p>
<p>Naturally, that kind of sentence would only make them angrier. But perhaps that was still to Gen's plan, because now they turned their anger to Gen instead of each other.</p>
<p>“Senku would have made it in, too,” Kohaku said quietly, “I've got a great eye for distance, after all... you know...”</p>
<p>“Well, it all worked out, didn't it?” Taiju responded cheerfully.</p>
<p>“No, it didn't!” Nikki shouted, “We lost the murder weapon because of all that mess!”</p>
<p>“Easy, Nikki,” Ryuusui said, smiling at her in a comforting fashion and putting a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“It was a good thing Tsukasa was here,” Kinrou said, then turned to Tsukasa directly, “You've earned my respect twice over.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa bowed his head. It looked pompous. Senku rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>No comment on how Senku had risked his life to save Hyoga and Homura. Not that Senku really cared, honestly – there was something interesting attracting his attention.</p>
<p>They found themselves in a large, round chamber. Piles of unlabled crates were stacked high on every wall. There were a couple doors visible, besides the entrance, but they were blocked with crates.</p>
<p>In the center of the room was a series of linked podiums, arranged in a circle facing each other. Sixteen, conveniently enough. This must be the courtroom.</p>
<p>The others eventually followed his eyes. Sixteen spaces, but fifteen remaining students. Not that Minami had been neglected. A blown up photograph of her face, black and white, had been pasted onto a stand behind one of the podiums. A large red 'x' had been drawn over her.</p>
<p>“If all students will choose a podium...” The intercom said, much calmer in tone than during its earlier announcements.</p>
<p>“Then our first class trial... will begin!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trial One, Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.</p>
<p>Everyone had claimed a podium, however reluctantly, and stood ready to argue. But a moment passed in silence. No one quite knew where to begin. Senku had been about to speak when Kohaku broke the ice.</p>
<p>“Does anyone think they know who did it?” She asked.</p>
<p>“If anyone knew, they'd definitely come forward,” Nikki said.</p>
<p>“I'm sure everyone has theories,” Gen said, “But if you go pointing fingers and end up being wrong, it'd be embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention,” Kinrou reminded everyone, “If we get it wrong in the end... we die.”</p>
<p>It wasn't like they'd forgotten that.</p>
<p>“We should start by going over the facts of the case,” Senku said, “Make sure everyone is up to speed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there's a lot I don't know,” Hyoga said, “Like... where exactly did the science club get those bombs?”</p>
<p>“That must have been Senku!” Taiju supplied cheerfully, “He's incredible – he could have made them, no doubt! I mean, not that I know why...”</p>
<p>Taiju frowned and grabbed his chin thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“T-Taiju... that's a little...” Yuzuriha said, holding up her hands anxiously.</p>
<p>Senku rubbed his temple in irritation, “Well, I already said I made them, didn't I? Back at the role call.”</p>
<p>“Just that they'd been stolen, I think,” Chrome said, “You didn't specify that we'd made them.”</p>
<p>“This is actually pretty important, though,” Kohaku said, “The bomb... because only some people knew about it, right? Whoever stole them <em>must</em> be the same person who killed Minami.”</p>
<p>“Well, not necessarily,” Gen said.</p>
<p>“Two separate individuals could have been planning a murder,” Francois pointed out, “And one acted when they had the chance before the other. Though I admit, I find that unlikely myself.”</p>
<p>“It's good to go over every possible answer, Francois,” Ryuusui said, “But that's why you're the Ultimate Bulter! Because you think of and remember important things no one else does!”</p>
<p>“Let's focus on the topic at hand,” Ukyo said, “Only the science club knew about the bombs, right?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all,” Nikki said, “Kohaku, Kinrou, and I also knew about them. Tsukasa asked us to check in on the science club.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Said Kinrou, nodding.</p>
<p>“But how did you know <em>what</em> we were making?” Gen asked.</p>
<p>The three were oddly quiet, looking at each other.</p>
<p>“I forget...” Nikki said, “Honeslty, where did I...?”</p>
<p>“Is there a reason you're not telling the rest of us?” Gen pushed, looking at all three in turn.</p>
<p>“I demand to have all information available!” Ryuusui declared, snapping his fingers.</p>
<p>“All information available!” Suika copied, snapping her fingers in immitation.</p>
<p>The crate she stood on shook with her exuberance.</p>
<p>“Right, okay,” Ukyo said, “It was me. Tsukasa asked me to listen in on you guys.”</p>
<p>“You were spying on us?” Chrome yelled, “Why not just ask us what we were doing?”</p>
<p>“Don't yell at him,” Tsukasa said, “Besides, it doesn't matter.”</p>
<p>“It <em>does,” </em>Gen said, “Because he just lied about it: 'Only the science club knew about the bombs' – that's what Ukyo just said!”</p>
<p>“I guess you were expecting Nikki and the others to keep quiet?” Hyoga asked.</p>
<p>Ukyo shook his head, “No, that's not what I meant at all!”</p>
<p>“Right, you told us, I remember now. Hiding <em>any</em> information is suspicious!” Nikki declared.</p>
<p>“No, I don't think so,” Senku said, “No one wants unnecessary suspicion on themselves, whether they did it or not.”</p>
<p>“I don't think Ukyo did it,” Yuzuriha said quietly, “He's been so nice. We talked last night.”</p>
<p>“Ukyo wouldn't hurt a fly,” Taiju agreed, “We're of the same spirit!”</p>
<p>“Everyone is capable of murder,” Gen said quietly.</p>
<p>“Let's focus on who <em>isn't</em>,” Senku said, “Physically, I mean. A lot of us here have alibis. And Suika definitely couldn't have hit Minami, she isn't even tall enough.”</p>
<p>“'<em>Us</em>',” Homura said, “Do you just want to clear your own name as soon as possible?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Senku said, shrugging, “Since I didn't do it.”</p>
<p>“Let's hear these alibis, then,” Tsukasa said, “For everyone.”</p>
<p>Senku nodded. Tsukasa already knew who had an alibi, of course, because he'd been a part of that investigation. He just wanted the info on the table for everyone else.</p>
<p>“I ran down the hall with Taiju and Yuzuriha when the bombs went off,” Senku said, “We were even holding hands – there's no way we could have lost track of each other, even for a moment. The three of us can cover for each other.”</p>
<p>“I grabbed Suika,” Kohaku said, “I was worried about her when the cafeteria bomb went off – I thought she couldn't move fast enough.”</p>
<p>“Kohaku couldn't have done it, because Suika was with her the whole time!” Suika said.</p>
<p>“Ryuusui and Francois were together too,” Senku said.</p>
<p>“And Hyoga and Homura, too,” Francois finished.</p>
<p>“What?” Kohaku said, suddenly confused, “<em><b>No, that's wrong!</b></em> They weren't together.”</p>
<p>“We were,” Homura said simply.</p>
<p>“We were,” Hyoga repeated, “As soon as the bombs started going off, we ran to meet each other.”</p>
<p>“But you weren't together in the start!” Kohaku yelled.</p>
<p>“We were,” Homura said.</p>
<p>“My dear Kohaku,” Gen said, “Please, elaborate on what you mean. Why are you certain Hyoga and Homura weren't together?”</p>
<p>“Homura wasn't at the role call in the cafeteria,” Kohaku said, “I observed everyone in that room – I'd <em>never</em> miss a face. It's part of my Ultimate skill. I don't miss <em>anything</em>.”</p>
<p>“Homura wasn't in the cafeteria...?” Senku said, thinking out loud.</p>
<p>It was news to him. He hadn't noticed exactly who was in the cafeteria. Though he did remember Hyoga being oddly angry that morning.</p>
<p>“Can anyone else remember seeing Homura in the cafeteria this morning?” Tsukasa addressed the group.</p>
<p>“I can't remember,” Taiju said, “I don't pay attention to little things like that and Homura is so quiet, I usually don't even notice her.”</p>
<p>“Taiju, that isn't really nice,” Yuzuriha chided.</p>
<p>“It isn't?!” Taiju yelled, loud as ever.</p>
<p>“Can anyone remember seeing her?” Tsukasa repeated, more emphatically and with a slight annoyance in his tone.</p>
<p>No one spoke up.</p>
<p>“So where was Miss Homura, then?” Gen asked, smiling sweetly and tenting his fingers.</p>
<p>Homura crossed her arms as everyone stared at her. Her face betrayed no expression, no emotion, until at last, she sighed.</p>
<p>“My room,” Homura finally supplied.</p>
<p>“We didn't lie,” Hyoga cut in immediately, before anyone could question her further, “I said we ran to meet each other right away. That's exactly what we did. As soon as I heard the bombs, I ran for her dorm and she ran to the cafeteria. Met almost immediately. We wouldn't have had time to kill anyone.”</p>
<p>“But your having hidden that information is still suspicious,” Gen said, smirking, his eyes seeming to shine, “Makes me not want to believe you about not having time.”</p>
<p>“Believe us or don't believe us,” Hyoga said, “It doesn't matter. We didn't do it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, it is important,” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>“Anyone caught lying from here on out gets detention!” Nikki said.</p>
<p>“I love your passion for your job!” Ryuusui declared, “You shine beautifully! When we get out of here, you should work for the Nanami corporation!”</p>
<p>“Let's focus on the topic at hand, please,” Senku groaned as Nikki suddenly took a great interest in her hands, “Homura, we need to know why you were in your room instead of with everyone else.”</p>
<p>Homura paused.</p>
<p>“...No reason,” She said.</p>
<p>“Like hell there's no reason!” Chrome shouted.</p>
<p>“It's not important to the case,” Hyoga said, “You're forgetting that she has an alibi. We need to focus on everyone who <em>doesn't</em> have one.”</p>
<p>“I already told you,” Gen said, “I don't trust your alibi.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Francois asked, “Why would they cover for each other? It wouldn't make any sense.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes witnesses do crazy things!” Suika said.</p>
<p>“Even if we can't answer it-” Kinrou started to say.</p>
<p>“I'm not moving on,” Gen yelled suddenly, slamming his hands on the podium, “Why did you stay behind, Homura? No one is going to trust you if you don't answer now. And if we get it wrong and choose you, <em>you'll die too.</em> Isn't that why you risked going down the garbage chute in the first place?”</p>
<p>Homura crossed her arms again. Her body language was easier to read than her face, Senku realized. She seemed to take a moment to think, then gave in.</p>
<p>“Fine,” She said, “Hyoga, you were right. Tell them.”</p>
<p>“Hyoga?” Taiju asked, confused.</p>
<p>Hyoga didn't seem happy either.</p>
<p>“Fine,” He said, “Yeah, fine. Homura received a note from the mastermind.”</p>
<p>Choas. Everyone yelled in surprise and started demanding answers.</p>
<p>“Quiet!” Tsukasa yelled, his voice above every else's.</p>
<p>Immediately, the room quieted.</p>
<p>“Let him speak,” He said.</p>
<p>Hyoga didn't look like he wanted to speak, but made himself anyway.</p>
<p>“It said: You're my favorite so far. Meet me outside your dorm while the others are having their 'role call'. If you do me a special service, I'll let you go,” Hyoga was nearly spitting his words, “It was signed, 'the person who put you here'.”</p>
<p>“No one showed up,” Homura said, “I ran to find Hyoga when I heard the explosions.”</p>
<p>“I told her not to do it,” Hyoga said, “But she...”</p>
<p>“You would hide such a thing?” Kohaku asked.</p>
<p>“A 'special service',” Kinrou said, “That... sounds vile.”</p>
<p>“What is the 'special service'?” Suika asked, “Everybody else knows?”</p>
<p>“Who knows,” Hyoga said, “I honestly couldn't say. I just didn't think we could trust them. I thought it was dangerous.”</p>
<p>“If I got out,” Homura said, “I could work from the outside in.”</p>
<p>“Like Senku said, that one time,” Taiju said, patting a fist on his palm, “It would probably be way easier.”</p>
<p>“Then why hide it?” Ukyo asked.</p>
<p>Gen laughed lightly, all traces of the anger from earlier gone. Senku doubted it had been real anger in the first place.</p>
<p>“Because we wouldn't believe her, of course,” Gen said, “And maybe, because she was ashamed. Maybe?”</p>
<p>Gen's gaze was piercing. Homura had nothing to say, merely meeting his eye without changing her expression.</p>
<p>“There's no way that note came from the mastermind,” Senku said, sharply confident, his voice cutting through the tension, “We should act under the assumption it came from the murderer.”</p>
<p>“That doesn't make any sense,” Francois said, “Just because they were two repulsive things doesn't mean they were connected.”</p>
<p>“Whoever thought of such a thing,” Ryuusui declared, almost to himself, “What scum!”</p>
<p>“No, they are connected!” Senku asserted, “I don't think the murderer had any intention of getting whatever the special favor was, they only said that to keep Homura from telling Hyoga – so without a doubt, Homura was the intended target!”</p>
<p>“What?!” Taiju yelled, “They wanted to kill Homura?”</p>
<p>“Why Homura?” Yuzuriha asked.</p>
<p>“Did they have some kind of grudge against her?” Kohaku asked.</p>
<p>“No, nothing like that,” Gen said, “There was another reason.”</p>
<p>“...And what reason is that?” Senku asked Gen.</p>
<p>Senku hadn't gotten to that part yet.</p>
<p>“You don't know, Senku dear?” Gen asked in surprise.</p>
<p>Then he grinned ear to ear.</p>
<p>“What could be the reason, I wonder...?” He asked no one in particular, holding up his arms in an exaggerated shrug, “I can't think of it myself.”</p>
<p>As if. Gen knew something, but was playing coy.</p>
<p>“Well, why did they kill Minami, then?” Yuzuriha asked, “If they were planning to kill Homura. I mean, the two didn't look or act anything alike.”</p>
<p>“Because Hyoga ran in her direction immediately,” Senku said, “The murderer hadn't been expecting that. They thought because of the note's contents, Homura wouldn't have told Hyoga. They couldn't risk going down the same hall – if Hyoga and Homura met up, they'd miss the chance they'd gotten due to the distraction from the explosions.”</p>
<p>“So they killed Minami instead,” Ukyo said, swallowing heavily, “Because she was the most nearby.”</p>
<p>“And alone,” Tsukasa said.</p>
<p>Because everyone had left her alone. They'd all split up, thinking only about themselves or their close friends instead of everyone.</p>
<p>“We couldn't have known,” Francois said sadly.</p>
<p>“We should have!” Nikki declared, “Didn't we think they were trying to blow us up? We knew they were trying to kill us! I can't believe – I can't believe I let it happen. I can't believe I was so undisciplined. I can't believe -”</p>
<p>“You can only protect people who are willing to be protected,” Kinrou said, his voice strong as steel.</p>
<p>The group had reached a natural pause in their discussion. It felt awkward, but Senku brought the topic back to where they'd been.</p>
<p>“So,” He said, “Myself, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Hyoga, Homura, Kohaku, Suika, Ryuusui, and Francois all have alibis. Only the science club, Nikki, Kinrou, Kohaku, and Ukyo knew about the bombs.”</p>
<p>“So it <em>must</em> be Gen, Chrome, Nikki, Kinrou, or Ukyo,” Suika said.</p>
<p>Senku sighed.</p>
<p>“That's right, Suika,” He said, smiling at her despite his unhappiness, “I think we'd better go over the evidence you found next, Suika.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trial One, Part Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Suika found two important pieces of evidence!” Suika delcared cheerfully, addressing the group as a whole, “The missing pipe and the handkerchief in the garbage!”</p>
<p>“At the time we found the handkerchief, it was still wet from being used to clean something,” Chrome said.</p>
<p>“Well, we can't know for certain what it was used for,” Ukyo said, “Just that it was freshly wet and had been thrown away.”</p>
<p>“Well, how do we know that's related to the case at all?” Kinrou asked.</p>
<p>“Why would anyone throw away a cloth handkercheif?” Senku replied, “And besides, this one is of good quality, too.”</p>
<p>“It's real silk,” Suika said, “And silk's really expensive!”</p>
<p>“So, since it was wet, it couldn't have been there before we arrived here,” Tsukasa said, “And since it was expensive, it's unlikely someone would just throw it away.”</p>
<p>“But rich people... usually have their initials on such things, don't they?” Homura asked.</p>
<p>“Not necessarily,” Yuzuriha supplied, “It's a personal taste kind of thing. My handkercheif is only cotton, but I sewed my initials into it.”</p>
<p>Yuzuriha pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket. It was a cheerful pink gingham with YO neatly embroided into the corner.</p>
<p>“Yuzuriha wouldn't have two handkerchiefs, would she?” Gen asked, looking at it with interest, “Who here <em>doesn't</em> carry a handkercheif?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Tsukasa said, understanding, “Everyone who has one, show us your handkercheifs.”</p>
<p>Senku, Gen, Ryuusui, Francois, Ukyo, Kohaku, Homura, and Nikki all produced a cloth handkerchief from their pockets.</p>
<p>“What happened to the one I made you, Taiju?” Yuzuriha chided softly.</p>
<p>“Forgot it at home... sorry!” Taiju replied, scratching his head.</p>
<p>“Not silk, I hope?” Tsukasa asked.</p>
<p>“No, certainly not,” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>“No one knew they were coming here,” Senku said, “No one would have any reason to carry more than one handkerchief.”</p>
<p>“I'm surprised so few people have one,” Nikki said, “Nearly every one of us is Japanese. How do you all dry your hands?”</p>
<p>“This... is actually surprising,” Gen said, looking away from the group and biting his lip, “So... has anyone lost a handkerchief?”</p>
<p>“They'd have said something,” Hyoga said.</p>
<p>Senku was curious. Gen seemed geniunely confused.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” He asked, “You look like something isn't adding up.”</p>
<p>“A little hole in my theory,” Gen said, “Not that I'm worried. I guess I was wrong. But... really, no one lost one?”</p>
<p>“No one lost one!” Kohaku said, huffing.</p>
<p>“And that means we've narrowed it down,” Tsukasa said, “To either Chrome or Kinrou.”</p>
<p>“Whichever of you two defiled this circle of trust!” Ryuusui shouted, “Come forward if you want to keep the last of your dignity!”</p>
<p>“It wasn't me!” Chrome shouted, “I never got a chance to be alone in the shower room! Ukyo and Suika were already there!”</p>
<p>“Well it certainly wasn't me!” Kinrou said, “I spent the entire time with Tsukasa, Senku, and Kohaku. We didn't find the handkerchief until after they were finished examining the body!”</p>
<p>“You – you probably snuck away while they were working!” Chrome shouted.</p>
<p>“And made it all the way to the shower and somehow past the three of you?” Kinrou yelled back, “That's idiotic – clearly you'd have a much better chance, being already in the shower!”</p>
<p>“Gah - !” Chrome choked, “But... no way I could have done it!”</p>
<p>“I would have seen if Kinrou had left,” Kohaku said, “Ultimate Eye, you all keep forgetting. So... the only person left is Chrome.”</p>
<p>“But – I didn't - !” Chrome started to sweat.</p>
<p>“Ukyo!” He said, “T-tell them – I couldn't have -”</p>
<p>But even Ukyo seemed unsure. Suika was counting something on her fingers and didn't even look up.</p>
<p>“So... it was Chrome,” Tsukasa said.</p>
<p>A cold silence washed over the room.</p>
<p>“No, no way,” Chrome said, shaking under everyone's eyes, “You've got to believe me-”</p>
<p>“How could you?” Nikki asked.</p>
<p>“I don't believe it!” Taiju cried out.</p>
<p>“He had knowledge of the bombs and their detonators,” Kohaku said, “Easy access to the shower. While Ukyo and Suika were busy searching the shower, he was cleaning up evidence. He doesn't have an alibi or a handkerchief. Since it <em>can't have been anyone else</em>... it must have been Chrome.”</p>
<p>Kohaku's voice was strong, but her hands were shaking. The other students were silent, staring, processing. Senku did the same.</p>
<p>Could this be right? Senku wondered. It didn't seem right. Something was missing.</p>
<p>“Well, students?” The voice on the intercom spoke, reminding everyone they were being watched, “Is this your final answer? Are you ready to vote?”</p>
<p>“Stop right there!” Senku shouted, “We're not done here yet!”</p>
<p>“Senku!” Chrome smiled at him in relief.</p>
<p>“What more is there?” Francois asked, “Are you being childish?”</p>
<p>“It's Chrome, right?” Homura said.</p>
<p>“We still have more evidence to go over!” Senku shouted, “The murder weapon!”</p>
<p>“We lost the murder weapon,” Kohaku said, “Don't you remember? That <em>dramatic</em> sequence.”</p>
<p>“It was certainly heroic,” Ryuusui said, looking up in thought.</p>
<p>“There isn't anything more to go over,” Francois said.</p>
<p>“We are done, aren't we?” Nikki asked.</p>
<p>“Whether we have it in our hands or not, the murder weapon still plays an important part in this case – because the murderer concealed it!” Senku said, “In fact... the murder weapon proves Chrome couldn't have done it!”</p>
<p>“How could it prove anything?” Hyoga asked, “We don't even have it.”</p>
<p>“No, Senku is right,” Gen said, smiling, “I understand what he's talking about. Chrome was in the shower the whole investigation. Chrome couldn't have moved the murder weapon!”</p>
<p>“What do mean – moved the murder weapon?” Francois asked, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Gen and I went in search of it after meeting up in the library,” Senku said, “And we found out it had been moved from a trash can near the body to the cafeteria garbage chute.”</p>
<p>“But Chrome couldn't have moved it,” Gen said, “He's one of the few people who didn't go searching for it – Chrome, Ukyo, and Suika weren't told about the search.”</p>
<p>“That's right,” Ukyo said, “The three of us were in the shower or speaking with Gen the whole time.”</p>
<p>“So we've accidentally eliminated every suspect,” Senku said, “We must have gone wrong somewhere along the way. Some piece of evidence must have mislead us.”</p>
<p>“Gen,” Tsukasa said, “You were focusing on the handkerchief a lot – care to explain why?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well,” Gen said, “It just ruined a little theory I'd been nursing.”</p>
<p>“Well, do share,” Kinrou said, sounding sarcastic.</p>
<p>“I couldn't be sure I was right,” Gen said, “I wouldn't want to go pointing fingers and be wrong, you know. Like all of you just were? Look at poor Chrome, he's about to cry.”</p>
<p>“What?” Chrome yelled, “No, I'm not!”</p>
<p>“Gen,” Senku insisted.</p>
<p>Gen sighed.</p>
<p>“Well... if I do say what I've been thinking... it'll be poking holes in the 'scientific reasoning' you've been using from the start, Senku.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>“Everyone's reasoning, really,” Gen said, “Because you've all been operating under the idea that only one person acted alone.”</p>
<p>The group pausing, ingesting that idea.</p>
<p>“Well, it can't have been two people, right?” Yuzuriha said, “Because one would die, right?”</p>
<p>“It's what the mastermind said,” Suika said, “That only the person who dealt the killing blow would get to leave.”</p>
<p>“And everyone else would die,” Kinrou said.</p>
<p>“So Gen means they were in a race to kill someone!” Taiju said.</p>
<p>“No, dear Taiju,” Gen said, shaking his head fondly, “That's not what I mean.”</p>
<p>“You mean,” Tsukasa said, “That someone would intentionally sacrifice themselves for someone else.”</p>
<p>“My dear scientific Senku never thought of that,” Gen said, “You've been leading us astray all this time. And Tsukasa too – 'go in pairs everywhere,' as if that would keep the murderer from acting. In fact, you only made things easier for them.”</p>
<p>“If it were two culprits instead of one,” Nikki said, “Then... we're back to square one, aren't we?”</p>
<p>“We're not!” Suika said, jumping up and down on her crate again, “Every piece of information is important to the case! In every mystery, you're bound to make mistakes. And false evidence is everywhere! Framing and red herrings and witnesses remembering things wrong! But you need to keep chasing the mystery! Suika always does!”</p>
<p>“It's the same in science,” Senku said, “Dealing with one pitfall after another and making a new plan to overcome your problems. We haven't lost anything – we've only <em>gained </em>new information!”</p>
<p>“Let's start at the beginning again,” Tsukasa said, “If we're dealing with a group of two, every alibi but Senku, Taiju, and Yuzuriha is gone.”</p>
<p>“Three people -” Senku started to say, about to throw himself under the bus to make a point.</p>
<p>“It's stupid!”</p>
<p>Francois yelled, seemingly losing her cool for the first time since the others had met her.</p>
<p>“There's no way anyone would just throw their life away for no reason!” She yelled, “Two culprits working together? Just so one could die? That's stupid! No one would ever do that!”</p>
<p>“Francois,” Ryuusui said, “It's okay -”</p>
<p>“Well?” Francois yelled, ignoring him, “Which one of you would be willing to throw your life away? Say 'haha, I don't matter'? No one! Nobody would do that!”</p>
<p>Every student in the room stared at her, shocked at her sudden outburst. Francois quieted down, staring back at crowd. It was as if, with that, the fire had gone out again. Her shoulders sank, her posture straightened. Her expression cleared.</p>
<p>They hadn't known her long, but Franois had always seemed composed. Not blank-faced, like Homura. Just put together, in control of herself. Anything that anyone would expect an Ultimate Bulter to be.</p>
<p>“You matter,” Ryuusui said, almost inaudible.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Yuzuriha asked, “...Francois?”</p>
<p>“...I'm fine now,” Francois said, “Just... Minami...”</p>
<p>“Like hell,” Hyoga huffed, “It was you two, wasn't it?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Chrome cried out, “Don't go pointing fingers before we have all the evidence again.”</p>
<p>“I've got all the evidence I need right here!” Hyoga said, “Only three groups of people knew each other before yesterday. It wasn't Senku, Taiju, and Yuzuriha, it sure as hell wasn't me and Homura, so it must be these two wealthy assholes!”</p>
<p>“You can't expect everyone to believe you,” Francois said, once again calm and collected, if stern, “You two have already lied today! How do we even know that Homura received any note? She probably did it!”</p>
<p>Francois carried on, “They made up the story about the note to excuse Homura not being at the role call. So that Homura could set off the bombs!”</p>
<p>“The bombs were set using timers, though,” Taiju pointed out.</p>
<p>“Kitchen timers,” Senku said, holding his chin in thought, “They had a maximum time limit of an hour.”</p>
<p>“Homura couldn't have done it,” Tsukasa said, almost to himself.</p>
<p>He'd been deep in thought too.</p>
<p>“And why is that?” Francois asked, “Someone needed to set up the timers outside.”</p>
<p>“Someone needed to set off the timer in the cafeteria,” Tsukasa said.</p>
<p>“That's right,” Senku agreed, “Ukyo heard it start ticking. It hadn't been ticking already – it started <em>after </em>everyone was already gathered in the cafeteria. After the other bombs had started going off, in fact.”</p>
<p>“So Hyoga did that part,” Francois said, “That proves nothing.”</p>
<p>“Hmm...” Gen murmured.</p>
<p>Senku got the feeling he was holding back ideas again.</p>
<p>“Let's go over things one more time,” Kinrou said before Senku could question Gen.</p>
<p>“Right,” Nikki said, “I think I could also use that, from the start. Now that we're thinking it could have been two people.”</p>
<p>“Senku?” Tsukasa asked.</p>
<p>Senku huffed. Why him? But whatever. He could come back to Gen later.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Senku said, “As soon as the mastermind explained the rules of their 'killing game' I stared making plans to get out.”</p>
<p>“Tsukasa made the Police State and us, the Escape Committee,” Gen said.</p>
<p>“Is that what you called yourselves?” Kohaku asked.</p>
<p>“There's all kinds of ways to make explosives,” Senku went on, “I just needed equipment and common ingredients. I didn't hide that I was making a bomb, but I didn't really care about telling anyone else, either. We got the ingredients from the kitchen and found a relatively thin part of the outer wall – a post drop box. Chrome and Minami helped me make the explosives themselves along with a single detonator. I think anyone could have copied the detonator's design. They'd just have to come in after we left.”</p>
<p>“Did you three stay up terrribly late?” Yuzuriha asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was beat!” Chrome said, “I almost broke the rule about sleeping outside of your dorm room.”</p>
<p>“The cuprits must have been waiting for either me, Chrome, or Minami to head to our dorms,” Senku said, “They could have just watched or listened. Students are only allowed to sleep in our assigned dorm, but we're free to enter any dorm. They made the additional detenators, set up the bombs but didn't arm them, acquired the pipe to use as a weapon and stashed it somewhere, and finally left a note for Homura.”</p>
<p>“That seems like it would take a lot of time,” Taiju said.</p>
<p>“If there were two of them, they could have done it,” Senku said, “I pull all nighters all the time. It only really hits you a day later.”</p>
<p>“So being tired is suspicious!” Taiju said.</p>
<p>“No, I'm exhausted too,” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>“Can Suika explain some?” Suika asked.</p>
<p>She wasn't a very normal child. The murder really didn't seem to phase her. It ought to be disturbing, maybe, but Senku felt fond of her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, thank you, Suika,” He said.</p>
<p>“In the morning, the culprits armed the bombs outside the cafeteria,” Suika said, “At least one was in the cafeteria with everyone else, to prime the final bomb. Everyone panicked when they heard the bombs going off outside. Then when we heard ticking, we really panicked, and everyone ran in every direction. So the murderer got their pipe they'd already prepared and got ready to kill Homura!”</p>
<p>“But Hyoga ran straight to her,” Tsukasa said, “So they had to pick a different target.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Ukyo said, “One thing that's had me confused for a while... why did they need a <em>specific</em> target anyway? Why did they leave the note for Homura in the first place?”</p>
<p>“Gen?” Senku asked, “Can you answer that?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Gen mocked surprise, “Why do you think I know, dear Senku?”</p>
<p>“Gen is slimy,” Kohaku said.</p>
<p>“Slimy?” Suika asked.</p>
<p>“Do you know something, Gen?” Nikki asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Gen said, pointing his nose high in the air, “It's just my theory, from earlier. About who did it. They picked Homura for a reason. It has to do with her dorm room.”</p>
<p>“What makes Homura's dorm different from everyone else's?” Yuzuriha asked, “I mean, her door didn't look any different.”</p>
<p>“It's the location of her dorm,” Senku said, the pieces clicking into place, “Plus a guess about Homura's personality.”</p>
<p>“She sure seems like the <em>strong, silent type</em>, doesn't she?” Gen said, smirking, “Kinrou, a security guard, is too much threat. Yuzuriha is too much risk – she'd tell someone.”</p>
<p>“What's wrong with Ryuusui as a target?” Kohaku asked.</p>
<p>Gen only smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Said Kohaku, covering her mouth.</p>
<p>“Ryuusui,” Homura said.</p>
<p>“He'd have an excuse for running in that direction, too,” Gen said, “If anyone thought he was being too direct in where he was heading, he'd say he was going to his room.”</p>
<p>“Ryuusui isn't any more suspicious than Hyoga and Homura,” Francois said, “And think about the handkercheifs – Hyoga didn't have one, did he?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn't carry something like a silk handkerchief,” Hyoga said, “That's more of a rich kid thing.”</p>
<p>“You're somewhat correct. My handkerchief is silk,” Ryuusui admitted, sounding tired, “But it's embroidered with my initials. I wouldn't use something simple, I always have the best. Always have to have the best.”</p>
<p>“No one's handkerchiefs are missing,” Senku said, “There weren't any in the kitchens or anywhere like that.”</p>
<p>“You're overthinking things,” Tsukasa said, “Someone had two. It's not complex.”</p>
<p>“Carrying an extra handkerchief, in case someone needs it, maybe...” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>“That's something a butler would do, isn't it?” Gen said.</p>
<p>“Don't you dare suggest it!” Francois said, “I don't just carry around extras of everything! I'm not just some tool!”</p>
<p>“You're not any butler,” Gen pushed, “You're the <em>Ultimate Butler</em>, prepared for anything your master might need of you!”</p>
<p>“I value myself!” Francois shouted, showing the angry side she'd had before, “Even if Ryuusui – noble as he is – had asked me to do something like that, I'd have refused it! But he wouldn't ask... because he's too noble.”</p>
<p>Francois seemed to have put out the fire again, calming down and lowering her voice. She seemed sad, more than anything now.</p>
<p>“Ryuusui would never do something like that,” Francois said, “And I would never sacrifice myself like that. Because I have too much pride... for that.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Ryuusui didn't ask,” Gen said, his voice also softened, “Maybe -”</p>
<p>“You're right!” Francois suddenly yelled, tears falling down her face, “I did it! I killed Minami!”</p>
<p>The room was filled with gasps.</p>
<p>“That's right!” Francois continued, “I admit it! I killed her! I asked Ryuusui to help me. He's the one who sacrificed himself for me! That's the truth! I killed Minami!”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Tsukasa asked.</p>
<p>“How could you?” Nikki asked.</p>
<p>“Francois,” Ukyo said, looking sick.</p>
<p>Senku sought out Gen's eye. They shared a look, telling Senku all he needed to know.</p>
<p>“Then... it's over,” Chrome said.</p>
<p>“Are you all ready to vote?” The intercom voice asked.</p>
<p>“...No,” Senku said, “We need a little more time. I might not understand all the psychology behind this, but Gen does. Don't you, Gen?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Gen said, shrugging, “People can act unpredicatably. Outside their own interests.”</p>
<p>“It was me,” Francois said, “I give up, so you can stop argueing. I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“Be quiet,” Tsukasa said.</p>
<p>Franois couldn't meet anyone's eyes anymore.</p>
<p>“Gen had an idea of who did it from the start,” Senku said, “But never told the rest of us who exactly he suspected. Gen?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn't want to be wrong,” Gen said, “But I guess I can tell you. It was Ryuusui. That's who I've been suspecting.”</p>
<p>“But Ryuusui was so shaken up,” Yuzuriha said, “When we saw Minaimi's body.”</p>
<p>“That's exactly <em>why</em> I first started to suspect him,” Gen said, “Not to mention, how tired both he and Franois looked.”</p>
<p>“But why did you not suspect Francois more?” Kinrou asked.</p>
<p>“The handkerchief is a good piece of evidence,” Gen said, “Which I'm surprised you missed, Senku.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>What was Gen talking about?</p>
<p>“The reason that the murderer left behind that piece of evidence in the first place,” Gen said.</p>
<p>“Why?” Chrome asked, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I get it,” Senku said, “They returned to the scene for a reason. They had to act fast. They were convinced of their alibi at the time, so only concrete proof could jepordize them. That's why they weren't worried about the handkerchief being found in the trash. They couldn't take it with them – it was wet and would show through their clothes.</p>
<p>“The reason they returned to the shower was to hide evidence they hadn't thought would matter. Fingerprints.”</p>
<p>“Suika's fingerprint kit that you were going to make,” Suika said.</p>
<p>“But why would that implicate Ryuusui over Francois?” Nikki asked, “Both of them have fingersprints.”</p>
<p>“But Francois wears gloves,” Kohaku said.</p>
<p>Something that Senku hadn't noticed. It hadn't seemed relevent until now.</p>
<p>“Whichever one of the two wasn't going to make the final blow,” Senku said, “Wouldn't care about having their fingerprints on things. Because they'd want to be blamed. It's the same reason they moved the murder weapon. It would have fingerprints on it. But Franois wouldn't have left any prints behind. Only Ryuusui would.”</p>
<p>“It was me,” Francois said, her voice small, “It really was me...”</p>
<p>“No,” Ryuusui said, “It wasn't.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Tsukasa asked, his powerful voice cutting through the air.</p>
<p>“It was me,” Francois said, “I'm the one... who asked him to. I'm the one who asked him to kill her.”</p>
<p>“I can't stand seeing a beautiful woman cry,” Ryuusui said.</p>
<p>“Is that really why?” Gen asked.</p>
<p>“I couldn't let him die in here!” Francois cried out, “Ryuusui – you all don't know him yet! He's important! He matters! So I begged him to do it... and I told him if he didn't, then I would. I made the plan. I figured it all out. I wouldn't... no way... let Master Ryuusui spend even one more day in here. I wouldn't let him give up.”</p>
<p>“It was my fault,” Ryuusui said, “All of it. When I saw Hyoga go down the path we'd chosen, I was the one who decided to kill Minami instead. She was so focused on her photographs... she didn't even see me.”</p>
<p>“Hmph,” Tsukasa was the only one who didn't seem shocked or dismayed. It was almost like he'd expected it.</p>
<p>“Then at last...” The intercom said, “We have no objections to starting the vote? You'll find the top of your podiums lifts to reveal a set of levers. Simply pull the one labeled with the name you'd like to vote for. Completely anonymous, though we'll still reveal the final count.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry,” Francois said, looking at Ryuusui, “I'm so sorry.”</p>
<p>“No,” Ryuusui said, “I'm sorry. Truly, Francois. I was selfish. Stupid. For ever letting you think you didn't matter. That was wrong. Don't ever think that again.”</p>
<p>Cutting through the silence, fourteen little clicks.</p>
<p>“Every student must vote,” The intercom said, “Any who refrain will be executed.”</p>
<p>Francois simply stared at Ryuusui.</p>
<p>“Don't,” He said in response.</p>
<p>She swallowed.</p>
<p>“Five,” Said the intercom.</p>
<p>Then she turned, found the lever, and pulled it.</p>
<p>“Ryuusui Nanami, the Ultimate Ship Captain, has been found guilty,” The intercom announced, through it's robotic overlay, dripping with pleasure, “In a fifteen to zero vote.”</p>
<p>A heavy weight pushed down on everyone's shoulders. The weight of what they'd just done. But they hadn't had any choice in it. None of them had killed anyone. Yet... why... was there such a heavy weight of guilt filling the room?</p>
<p>Senku had been so sure he wouldn't play the mastermind's game. Yet here he was.</p>
<p>“And now, it's execution time!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Treasure Ship and The First Motive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senku blinked. It smelled like clorine.</p>
<p>What happened? Up above him loomed a high ceiling with lots of skylights. It was painted to look like a sky – it reminded him of an old-fashioned bathhouse. He sat up, looking around. It must be an indoor pool. There were lockers along the wall in front of him. Some plastic chairs and tables. Cameras. The others were here too, looking confused, rubbing their eyes and blinking away sleep.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Someone asked.</p>
<p>Hyoga, looking behind Senku. Senku turned around to see what he was looking at.</p>
<p>The pool was surrounded in a thick-barred fencing from floor to ceiling. And inside, a rowboat, decorated with a fake sail, ship wheel, and masthead. Ryuusui was sat in it, hands on the ship wheel. Tied to it, Senku realized. There was paper floating I the water. Photographs.</p>
<p>Suddenly, they heard the sound of thunder.</p>
<p>“Is it raining?” Kohaku asked, sitting up, sounding groggy.</p>
<p>“It's artificial,” Ukyo said, “From a speaker.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the fire sprinklers went off, spraying the room in cold water. Anyone who wasn't fully awake was shoked out of their stupor.</p>
<p>“Ryuusui!” Francois shouted.</p>
<p>She was the first to get to her feet, running over to the fence.</p>
<p>The artificial thunder increased in volume and intensity, accompanied by the sounds of wind and rain. The water in the pool started to swirl, pushing Ryuusui's little boat around. Then something fell from the ceiling, hitting the surface of the water with a 'plop' and sinking below.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Nikki asked.</p>
<p>“A gold coin,” Kohaku said.</p>
<p>Then another. They were being released from some sort of mechanism up above, spitting them out all around at random.</p>
<p>They started raining down heavily.</p>
<p>“It's falling too fast to be gold,” Senku said.</p>
<p>It was something heavier, like lead. Ryuusui cried out in pain when one hit him.</p>
<p>“We need to get him out of there!” Kinrou shouted.</p>
<p>It was like breaking a spell. Every student was suddenly on their feet, moving or shouting.</p>
<p>Francois was transfixed on Ryuusui as the gold-colored coins rained down one after another into the water and into the boat. Tsukasa was trying to pry apart the bars. Even he wouldn't get through them, Senku was sure.</p>
<p>“Try the doors!” Senku shouted at him, “It'll be weakest at the hinges!”</p>
<p>Tsukasa didn't even nod at him, but immediately sprinted around to the aparent doorway on the giant cage surrounding the pool.</p>
<p>The coins fell faster and faster. It was enough to overwhelm the pool drains – or perhaps they had been blocked perviously. The water started to overflow, lapping at everyone's feet.</p>
<p>The boat was attached by a chain to the center of the bottom of the pool, Senku saw. It wouldn't move close enough to a wall for anyone to grab it. It was rocking horribly in the onslaught of the swirling water, the falling metal, and the fire sprinklers.</p>
<p>“The boat is filling,” Kohaku was the first to notice.</p>
<p>Coin after coin was falling into the boat.</p>
<p>“Ryuusui!” Francois shouted again, falling to her knees.</p>
<p>“Taiju,” Senku said, eyes wide as he understood, “Don't let Suika see.”</p>
<p>And fortunately, Taiju understood.</p>
<p>Coin after coin kept falling. The storm sounds from the speakers became so loud no one could hear each other any more. Ryuusui shouted something. It was lost in the noise.</p>
<p>And the boat became so filled with heavy metal it was pulled underneath.</p>
<p>Tsukasa, Hyoga, and Kinrou kept pulling at the gates. Taiju and Yuzuriha were holding Suika away from it, trying not to watch.</p>
<p>Senku stood next to Francois. Coins kept falling, faster and faster.</p>
<p>Bubbles floated up to the water's broken surface. Below the surface, he caught glimpses of Ryuusui's face. <em>Refraction</em>. The water distortion pulled and dragged the image. Not enough.</p>
<p>Before everyone's eyes, Ryuusui drowned.</p>
<p>Senku blinked. A high, concrete ceiling. No skylights. He was back in the courtroom. He sat up, shivering.</p>
<p>The others, one by one, were doing the same.</p>
<p>“What... the hell was that?” Chrome asked.</p>
<p>“That can't be real,” Nikki said, “A hallucination.”</p>
<p>Yet they were all soaking wet.</p>
<p>“A death like that one waits in store for anyone who breaks school rules,” The intercom announced, “So please behave yourselves!”</p>
<p>A loud rumbling sounded, startling everyone, but it was only the massive vault door opening.</p>
<p>Tsukasa was the first on his feet, walking over to it slowly. Senku stood and followed him, gazing out into the hallway.</p>
<p>“They moved the pipe,” Senku said.</p>
<p>Not far – it had been very neatly set aside, out of the walkway. Like someone had come through here and needed it out of the way. Senku took off like a shot, a bad feeling in his gut. Tsukasa jumped, startled, but then followed him. All the way down the hall and up the three flights of stairs. Down, out of the cafeteria and out into the halls. The shower.</p>
<p>All of his equipment was missing. All the leftover ingredients were missing.</p>
<p>Tsukasa watched over his shoulder.</p>
<p>More slowly now, and quite out of breath, Senku walked back to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>It had changed. He hadn't noticed when he'd run by, but the cafeteria had been renovated. The kitchen door was completely missing. A section of newly painted wall stood conspicuously clean. There were slots now, in the wall, above a long table. A narrow hole in the wall labled 'dirty trays'.</p>
<p>They'd been locked out of the kitchen. Senku doubted the bathrooms and showers would have any cleaning chemicals anymore either.</p>
<p>The other students started making their way upstairs, but Senku didn't care to speak to any of them. He turned back to the hall, walking down, his wet boots squeeking on the tile floors.</p>
<p>“Still not letting anyone go anywhere alone, are you?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>Tsukasa was still following him. He said nothing.</p>
<p>“The mastermind can put us to sleep and wake us up at will,” Senku said, thinking out loud, “That's what we've learned. We were allowed to make things like bombs because they weren't worried about us actually setting them off to get out of here.”</p>
<p>He stopped, inspecting the wall. In front of him, the mail drop box had been removed completely, replaced with new-looking bricks.</p>
<p>“Some kind of gas?” Tsukasa asked.</p>
<p>“Can't say just yet,” Senku said, “But it was instant. And honestly, I feel as if I've just had a full nights sleep. Not groggy... not even hungry. I'm not sure this is an anastetic I've encountered before. It was truly instantaneous – I don't remember falling asleep. The world didn't go dark. And I woke up instantly too, just a little confused.</p>
<p>“But the big issure is that it apparently affected everyone equally,” Senku said, “You can't administer a gas through a room to everyone in the right dosage. We've got a huge variance between someone your size and someone Suika's size, for example. Anything capable of putting you to sleep instantly should have killed Suika.”</p>
<p>“Something science can't explain?” Tsukasa asked.</p>
<p>Senku could have laughed, if he hadn't just witnessed a man drowning to death.</p>
<p>“There's <em>nothing</em> science can't explain,” Senku said, “But this is something it hasn't explained yet.”</p>
<p>“Attention all students,” The intercom announced, “Since this was such an exciting start to your semester, we're sure you're quite tired. Your school life starts properly tomorrow morning with your first motives! The wake up bell will sound at seven. Role call is at eigth sharp in the cafeteria. Tardiness is subject to punishment. We hope you're all ready for an exciting year!”</p>
<p>Senku collected that new information, but filed it away to be processed later. He was still occupied thinking about the sleeping agent.</p>
<p>“The only way out,” Senku said, “Is to figure out what they used to put us to sleep and find a way to counter it. We need to get to the bottom of this mystery without anyone else dying. I'll be relying on you, Tsukasa.”</p>
<p>“To keep everyone safe while you figure a new way out of here?” Tsukasa said, “I can't say I approve of a lot of how you do things... but I will be relying on you, too, Senku.”</p>
<p>Senku nodded. The bell rang through the halls. Nine at night. But Senku had definitely seen the sun through one of the skylights, which gave them a tentative timeline for how long they'd been out.</p>
<p>At least a few hours.</p>
<p>“I think I'm going to sleep,” Senku said.</p>
<p>He had no intention on seeing everyone's distressed and confused faces nor hearing about what they'd decide to do about Francois. She had tried to kill everyone, after all. That said, it was hard not to feel for her. The setup called an execution was horrifically over the top. It had clearly been built specifically for Ryuusui, too. The photographs floating in the water could have been added afterwards.</p>
<p>“The morning, then,” Tsukasa said.</p>
<p>With that, the two parted ways.</p>
<p>Motives. <em>First</em> motives. The mastermind was planning to supply them with multiple motives. Apparently a desire to get out wasn't enough. It sounded planned, too, the way the intercom had said it.</p>
<p>But it made a certain sense. They hadn't been trapped here to stay forever, after all. The mastermind wanted them to play the game. Getting a hold of sixteen Ultimate students. Building the school – it's layout had clearly been made specifically with them in mind. The 'execution' – a huge mechanical device, all those special-made fake gold coins, a goddamn boat. The courtroom. Most importantly, a special sleeping agent that even Senku had never heard of before.</p>
<p>Senku sat at the desk in his assigned dorm room, holding his head in his hands. Someone had put a set of clean dry clothes on his bed. Senku ignored them.</p>
<p>What random psycho could have gotten a hold of all those resources? What random psycho would be patient enough to set something like this up?</p>
<p>Was it really just some sadist? Even to Senku, it seemed like there was more at play. Perhaps Gen would be better to ask. But for the moment, Senku really was tired.</p>
<p>A bell woke everyone at seven, as expected.</p>
<p>Wearing the new clothes was the obvious move. He hadn't even showered since they'd gotten here. Senku held onto the torn lab coat. He wasn't really sure why.</p>
<p>Tsukasa and Nikki were stood together in the hall outside. Senku's dorm was grouped with theirs, along with Ukyo.</p>
<p>“Are we going, then?” Senku asked when both of them looked up him as he left his room.</p>
<p>“Well, we have to, don't we?” Nikki said.</p>
<p>“I believe Ukyo has already made his way there,” Tsukasa said, “I can't hear any movement from in his room.”</p>
<p>“Didn't we already establish that going around in pairs was useless?” Senku said.</p>
<p>Nikki started to object, but Senku wasn't interested in hearing it. He set off through the halls, hearing an irritated sigh in response.</p>
<p>Breakfasts were dispensed on platters as they entered. Hot, western style.</p>
<p>No reason not to eat.</p>
<p>“Senku!” Taiju called out to him.</p>
<p>Taiju was sitting with Yuzuriha at a table already.</p>
<p>God, it felt awkward. Like this was an ordinary cafeteria, where you'd call your friends over to sit with you.</p>
<p>“You aren't eating, Taiju?” Senku remarked, noticing his full plate.</p>
<p>“He was worried it might be poisoned,” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>“Not even to kill us,” Taiju said, “Mind control or something like that.”</p>
<p>“Mind-control drugs don't exist yet,” Senku said, “The CIA tried to use LSD for that in the 60s. Even mind-altering drugs don't work that way.”</p>
<p>“But what about -” Taiju started.</p>
<p>“Just eat,” Senku said, “We have no other food besides what's provided. You'll starve if you don't.”</p>
<p>It wasn't a particularly well-made breakfast. Not horrible, but a little burned. Purposefully? Some kind of subtle way to drop their morale? Everything else seemed to be of the highest quality, like an immitation of Hope's Peak.</p>
<p>Senku stood and walked over to the wall slots to pry open one with his fork.</p>
<p>“Senku!” Yuzuriha cried out.</p>
<p>No dice, really. There was a metal box interior on the other side, fully enclosed. No way to see who was cooking.</p>
<p>“Attention students,” The intercom announced, “As a reminder, your presense is required in the cafeteria at eight sharp. Consider this your ten minute warning.”</p>
<p>Nearly everyone had already assembled and the remainder came in soon after that.</p>
<p>Senku had always had a perfect grasp of passing time. At exactly eight, the intercom spoke up again.</p>
<p>“The Morning Assembly will now begin,” The intercom announced, “All students appear present. As a reward for your generally good behavior, two new rooms are open and available to you. Updated maps will be distributed.</p>
<p>“More importantly, please take one of the provided DVDs labled with your name. Important information is comtained within. If you've been missing the outside world, you'll certainly want to see these.”</p>
<p>The panel where they'd received their room keys opened once again, revealing a pile of DVDs in cases and a pile of paper maps.</p>
<p>Tsukasa and Nikki took charge, distributing them to every student.</p>
<p>Except for Senku.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Nikki seemed confused, “That's all of them. Did we accidently give someone two?”</p>
<p>“I've only got the one with my name on it,” Taiju supplied.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>“Anyone get two?” Tsukasa called out.</p>
<p>No one replied.</p>
<p>“Perhaps the mastermind just forgot you, Senku?” Yuzuriha supplied.</p>
<p>“You can share mine,” Taiju offered, “Though I don't know where we're supposed to watch them.”</p>
<p>“The AV room,” Senku said, examining the map, “One of the two new rooms. The other... is a pool.”</p>
<p>It was a little sobering. Senku had a good guess as to what that pool might look like.</p>
<p>“The pool yesterday had skylights...” Senku said, thinking out loud.</p>
<p>They were located over the water. Still, getting up to them shouldn't be too difficult. He could use the materials from the cafeteria furniture to build a scaffolding. Of course, he'd have to see if the windows were made of ordinary glass...</p>
<p>“If you're making any plans,” Tsukasa said, “Just tell the rest of us this time.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Senku said, holding his chin.</p>
<p>“We should watch the videos first, right?” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>“You know...” Nikki said, “The mastermind didn't tell us we had to watch them or get punished. Just that we'd want to. What if we don't watch them? I mean, they're a 'motive' right?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to collect them all up again, then?” Senku asked, “There's no way you could keep everyone from watching them. And if there's something important on them, you'd be at a disadvantage if you didn't know. There's no way we could just not watch them.”</p>
<p>“We should watch them together,” Tsukasa said, “It's obviosly a plan to split us up, pit us against each other again. That's why there's one for each person individually instead of one video for all of us.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense,” Said Taiju, “So... right now, then?”</p>
<p>Senku nodded.</p>
<p>Tsukasa and Nikki explained it to everyone, so, as a huge group, every student marched down to the AV room indicated on the map.</p>
<p>“Do you think the mastermind expected this?” Gen asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe, maybe not,” Kinrou said.</p>
<p>“Never underestimate the culprit!” Suika said, bouncing along the halls.</p>
<p>Senku looked out for Francois. Silent as a stone. She clearly hadn't slept last night.</p>
<p>The AV room was pretty well kitted out. Sixteen identical desks with DVD players and monitors. There was also a large screen on the back wall.</p>
<p>If there were exactly sixteen desks, the mastermind might have planned to let them in here earlier. Maybe they hadn't been expecting someone to act on the very second day.</p>
<p>“Me first, I suppose,” Tsukasa said, turning on the front machine connected to the main screen.</p>
<p>A picture flashed on as soon as the DVD was inserted. A young girl, not much older than Suika, stood smiling at the camera.</p>
<p>“Hi, big brother!” The girl said, waving at the screen, “I hope you're having a good time at the New Hope's Peak! I've been working hard in my studies, too. I really wish I could see you, but Mr.-”</p>
<p>The picture suddenly skipped. The name had been redacted.</p>
<p>“-says you're busy with really important work. Don't worry, I understand! That's why Mr.-”</p>
<p>The picture skipped again.</p>
<p>“Said I should make a video message for you! It's thanks to you I feel better now. So now you know I'm wishing you lots of good luck in your important work, big brother! Hurry up and get done so we can see each other again!</p>
<p>“I love you lots and lots! Bye!”</p>
<p>The screen turned black. A fairly normal family video. It had some bad implications, though. Someone had contacted Tsukasa's sister, clearly, and told her that Tsukasa was doing important work. A coverup to his kidnapping.</p>
<p>But Tsukasa was shaking, staring at the screen.</p>
<p>“Tsukasa?” Nikki asked him as he continued to stare in silence, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“My sister,” Tsukasa said, “Mirai... she's been brain dead for several years.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Nearly everyone had something to exclaim.</p>
<p>“Could it have been filmed beforehand?” Kinrou asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Tsukasa said, “She's older than she was before.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure it's her?” Kohaku asked, “Maybe it's an actress who looks similar.”</p>
<p>“I'm certain,” Tsukasa said, “She looks identical. I visited her hospital room every day. I know exactly what my sister looks like.”</p>
<p>“It's a fake video, then,” Taiju offered, “'Deep fakes' or whatever it's called. Right, Senku?”</p>
<p>“Or maybe it's real,” Senku said, “We already know the mastermind has some kind of advanced anastesia. They might have medicine beyond what we're aware of.”</p>
<p>“Thank god,” Tsukasa said, shaking, “She's okay. I never – I never thought...”</p>
<p>Tsukasa sat in one of the chairs, clearly needing some time to think this over. Nikki took the lead in his place, removing his video and inserting her own.</p>
<p>“Nikki,” An older woman appeared on the screen, staring and looking distressed, “Please, stay strong sweetheart. We-”</p>
<p>The video skipped, apparently skipping an entire sentence.</p>
<p>“I love you, baby girl. I hope you're okay. They say there's a way out for you. If there's a way out, take it, whatever it takes. Please, stay strong. For me.”</p>
<p>The screen returned to black.</p>
<p>“My mother,” Nikki said.</p>
<p>They went through the rest of the videos. All of them were like Nikki's rather than like Tsukasa's. A terrified or sad looking family member saying words of support. Conspicuously encouraging the student to leave, to come see them. Likely guided by the mastermind. Anything specific about the situation had been cut out. The videos were all quite short.</p>
<p>“So they have our families,” Kinrou said.</p>
<p>“I think I'm going to be sick,” Ukyo said.</p>
<p>“It's a threat,” Hyoga said, “We shouldn't give in.”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Kohaku shouted, startling the room, “As if any of us would! You think your family would want you to kill someone to get out of here? For a 'motive', this is pretty worthless!”</p>
<p>“Kohaku is really strong,” Gen said, “But the rest of us might not be as strong as you are.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Chrome said, “A little off topic, but I'm curious. Why didn't Senku have one?”</p>
<p>“Maybe he was forgotten,” Yuzuriha said.</p>
<p>“Or his family refused to speak,” Homura said.</p>
<p>Senku snorted.</p>
<p>“While I don't doubt my dad would do something like that, I don't think so,” Senku said, “I've got a good idea of why I don't have one. They couldn't get him.”</p>
<p>“What?” Kohaku asked, “Your father some kind of ninja? Why only him?”</p>
<p>“No, not a ninja or anything like that,” Senku said, almost feeling proud, “My father is Byakuya Ishigami. So I think he was a little out of their reach.”</p>
<p>“Right, the astronaut!” Chrome exclaimed, “I remember that!”</p>
<p>“Chrome was a fan of Senku, wasn't he?” Ukyo said, “I remember hearing that when we all first met. So your dad is an astronaut?”</p>
<p>“That's right,” Senku said, “So, despite all the mastermind's resources, he wasn't able to get ahold of my dad. Last thing I remember, Byakuya was at the international space station. Meaning the mastermind's resources <em>aren't</em> unlimited.”</p>
<p>Senku stood, feeling much better having figured that out.</p>
<p>“And even better, I know my father's personality well. He'll be coming to get me, to get all of us. It's ten billion percent certain!”</p>
<p>Relief washed over most of the faces in the room.</p>
<p>“How could I have forgotten, even besides Senku's father,” Yuzuriha said, “There must be tons of people who know we're missing. Tons of people coming to rescue us!”</p>
<p>“We just have to sit tight,” Chrome said, “And, y'know, not kill anyone.”</p>
<p>“This 'motive' seems to have backfired pretty tremendously,” Kohaku said, smiling.</p>
<p>“I don't know about that,” Gen said, the only one looking dark, holding his sleeves over his mouth, “The mastermind sent a cheerful, sweet message to Tsukasa on purpose. No, I don't know about this at all.”</p>
<p>“Well, you figure it out, Gen,” Senku said, “You're the mentalist. You still haven't found an answer to what I asked you to do two days ago.”</p>
<p>“To figure out <em>why</em> we were here, right?” Gen said, “The mastermind's motive.”</p>
<p>“I have no intentions of waiting patiently for a rescue,” Senku said, “I'm still going to get us out of here. So I need you, Gen, to help me understand what the mastermind is planning.”</p>
<p>“I'll do my best,” Gen said, “But don't count on anything.”</p>
<p>“Suika will help too!” Suika declared, “Suika is going to get to bottom of this mystery!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>